Two Magics, One Evil: Prison Break
by kilnorc
Summary: It's year three at Hogwarts for the gang, and this time, a dangerous criminal has escaped from Azkaban, the Wizard Prison. The gang needs to watch their backs not only from the convict, but the hooded Dementors that patrol the school.
1. My Bad

**Two Magics, One Evil: Prison Break**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! Cuz if i did...I'D MAKE SURE THE DUEL DISKS OUT NOW HAD WORKING HOLOGRAMS! ahem...**

**Kilnorc: hey guys, it's good ol' Kilnorc here, bringin' ya what ya love! first, before i start, some fics i'm workin on, i won't be able to update for a few days. sorry! on with the third installment of Two Magics, One Evil!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sun shined over Domino City as it's inhabitants went about their normal routine for the summer months. Hundreds of kids and others were dueling, and hunting down the King of Games himself, Yugi Motou. Unfortunately for them, and fortunately for Yugi, he wasn't in town at the moment.

Some of his friends were staying in Domino though. Joey Wheeler and Tea Gardner were helping out Yugi's grandfather, Solomon with his game shop since Yugi was absent. Joey stumbled into the room with an armful of boxes. "Ok...someone wanna point me in the right direction?" he asked, his voice muffled behind the boxes.

Tea rolled her eyes, and shook her head. She took off the top three boxes to see Joey grinning stupidly. "Thanks, Tea," he said gratefully. "No problem, Joey," she said as she opened the boxes to see hundreds of booster packs for Duel Monster cards. "Any word from Yugi or the others lately?" Joey asked the brunette.

She nodded, "Yeah, I got an owl from Yugi and the Weasley's this morning. Check it out," she said as she whipped out a newspaper from her jacket pocket. "Be careful Tea," Joey warned her. Again, she rolled her eyes, "The store is closed, Joey. I don't think it'll matter if I bring out the Daily Prophet," she explained.

Joey looked at the paper to see a picture of Yugi, Yami, Serenity, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Odion, Ishizu, and the Weasley's, a family of red haired wizards and witches, waving at them. "Cool...where are they?" he asked, unable to see the background. "Egypt. In the letter that came with the paper, Yugi said that the Ishtars may've found some more places from Yami's past, including Bakura's old village, Kul Elna,". They spread the paper out to read the story next to the picture.

**Ministry of Magic Employee  
Scoops Grand Prize!**

**Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office  
at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual **_Daily Prophet_ **Grand Prize Galleon Draw.  
A delighted Arthur Weasley told the _Daily Prophet_, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."  
The Weasley Family will be spending a month in Egypty, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.**

The blonde duelist whistled, "Jeez...hope Serenity's doin' ok,". Tea shrugged, "I'm sure she is. By the way, how'd you ever agree to letting her go with Bakura?" she asked curiously. Joey groaned and his head sank between his arms, "She's blackmailin' me," he muttered.

"Sister's will do that," a kind voice said in front of them. They looked up to see Solomon Motou walking up to them, a large smile on his face. "These just came for you," the old man said, putting two large packages in front of them. "Hm? What are they?" Tea asked, pulling one of the packages toward her.

Solomon quickly pulled it away, "Be careful, Tea! If those are what I think they are, you shouldn't open them here," he warned. Joey, as usual, wasn't paying attention and had already opened up his package to reveal a large, stitch covered, book. "Eh..? What da heck is dis?" he asked as he picked it up.

"JOEY!" Solomon yelled. All of a sudden, the book sudden started twitching and hissing. "YAH!" the blonde teen screamed as he tossed it away. The three of them watched as the book opened up it's covers and started to scuttle across the floor, munching and crunching on everything in it's path. Tea, Solomon and Joey leapt up onto the counter to protect themselves. "Nice going, Joey!" Tea snapped, smacking him upside the head.

The book went on a rampage. It knocked over all the cut-out boards, the display cases, it tore up and ate dozens of booster packs and starter decks. Some of the cards it ate, it belched out into a flurry of pieces. "Um...my bad," Joey told Solomon, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Hmph, no book is going to destroy my store! BANZAI!" Solomon yelled a battle-cry and leapt off the counter and onto the killer book. The two teens stared as the shopkeeper ran his finger down the spine of the book. The killer book shuddered and became still. "Heh...don't mess with me!" Solomon said as he struck a pose, grinning from ear to ear.

Tea and Joey sweatdropped at him. Behind them, Tea's package began snarling and scuttling around as well. Tea quickly ripped it open and mimicked Solomon's move. Her book became still after she ran her finger down the spine. "What the hell is that?" Joey asked as he poked the book on the counter. "I believe that's your new schoolbook," Solomon replied.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: sorry if the first chappy sux, trying my best here. If it didn't and you enjoyed it, i've done my job! hehehehe, ja ne!**


	2. News

**News**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! So if anything thinks of suing me...KEEP THINKIN'!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Joey...I'm warning you,"

"Aw...please Tea, jus' gimme enough to buy one!"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No!"

"...pretty please?"

No answer.

"Is that a yes?"

_BONK!_

"OW!" Joey yelled as he rubbed the goose-egg bump on his skull from Tea's punch. "I said no and I mean no," Tea told him. Tears ran down Joey's cheeks as he whimpered from the blow. He had seen a brand-new broom model called the Firebolt, and being the Quidditch fan/player he was, he really wanted it.

When they first arrived in Diagon Alley for their books and school supplies, they decided on saving as much Galleons as possible in one trip. Tea thought it'd be best to keep Joey's gold and be his budget keeper, to keep him from spending money on unneeded things.

It was a week or two before the deadline for the train ride back to school, so the two of them got their own rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. While they shopped, they left their pets, Tea's auburn owl called Sophitia, and Joey's black cat, Salem in their rooms. Tea had a hard time keeping Joey in line as they wandered throughout the streets.

It was especially hard when they came upon a new shop that sold games. Normally, it wouldn't have attracted Joey all that much, but with moving pictures of Duel Monsters covering the windows, he was pulled in like he was metal and the shop was a magnet. "Alright! They finally gettin' Duel Monster cards here!" he exclaimed as he drooled over the packs. "I guess Kaiba decided to buy a shop and go into business in the wizarding world," Tea thought aloud.

"Oh heaven's no! Kaiba-boy decided to stick to the normal world of business,".

The two of them whirled around to see Maximillion Pegasus behind the store counter with a large smile on his face. "Pegasus? What are you doing here?" Tea asked cautiously. "Oh, don't worry, Tea. I'm just here to see how things are doing in my new branch of business," the long haired man explained.

"But, what about your corporation?" Tea asked him. He waved her off, "I had Ziegfried and Leon keep it running for me while I oversee things over here,". Joey raised an eyebrow, "I still don't get how you know about _this_ world, Pegasus," he commented.

Pegasus sighed, "Well it all happened after the incident with Dartz and the Oricalchos stones. Soon after I returned home, I was surprised by a man with along beard and glasses. He said his name was Dumbledore and that he knew of my...dabblings in the mystical arts. Anyhoo, he explained some rather interesting things to me and that if I ever wanted to know anything else, just let him know," he finished.

Tea and Joey still looked confused, "But why are you here?" Joey repeated. Pegasus sighed tiredly and shook his head, "I just wanted to introduce Duel Monsters to this new populace, alright?". Tea nodded, it sounded like a good enough reason. Her eyes wandered around until they stopped on a WANTED poster that had a moving picture of a man with long, messy hair and a crazed look on his face.

"Who's that?" Tea asked, pointing to the picture. "Hm?" Pegasus followed her gaze until he saw the picture. "Oh dear, I'm surprised you haven't heard about _him_ yet. His nameis Sirius Black. He's a deadly madman that took out thirteen people with one curse!" he explained. Tea and Joey gulped and Pegasus continued, "I trust you know of Azkaban, the Wizard's Prison? Well it's supposed to be inescapable,".

"You mean...it _is_ inescapable," Tea corrected him. Pegasus shook his head, "No. This man is the only one that has escaped from it in it's history. Gossip around town says he's looking for somebody...I don't know who though, but I _do_ hope he doesn't show up around here. That'd be just _awful_ for business!".

-A little ways away-

A figure watched as Joey and Tea walked out of the card shop and down the street back to the Leaky Cauldron. The figure looked down at something in it's hand. It was a copy of the wanted poster of Sirius Black. The figure's eye stared hard at it, then back up at the duo ahead. He crumpled the paper up and walked over to his Worg, a very large, wolf like creature, that was waiting obedienty nearby.

He climbed onto it and steered him around the corner, making many people shout in surprise and fear of the beast. He looked down and clicked his tongue, "Come on Lucien...let's go meet up with them," he told him. With a snort and a nod, the Worg began it's trek down the paved streets of Diagon Alley, towards the Leaky Cauldron.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: hope y'all liked this chappy! Seems like Pegasus has come into the picture. Why? -shrugs- dunno, just felt like adding another Yu-Gi-Oh character into the mix and he was the first one that popped in...which is disturbing. Anyhoo, I hope you guys know who the guy at the end of the chappy was, cuz if you don't...well...that's sad and I'm hurt. ja ne!**


	3. Come Together

**Come Together**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tea and Joey entered the Leaky Cauldron, somewhat exhausted from their shopping spree. They didn't even notice two familiar people enter the main room as they ate their lunches. Joey was too busy stuffing his face with chicken and rolls to see the new people standing behind Tea.

"So...do you guys even know we're here or do we have to slap ya upside the head to let you know?"

Both of them looked at the newcomers and smiled. "Brian! Harry! Oh my god, when did you guys get here?" Tea asked as she hugged Harry. She turned to hug Brian, but stopped. Brian looked at Tea's face with a solemn expression, "We've been here for a while now...I saw you leaving the new card shop, so I figured I come and say hi," he said quietly.

Tea nodded and sat back down. Joey and Harry looked at the two of them rather interested at the sight. The blonde duelist/wizard noticed Brian was missing something, "Hey Brian...where's the Gauntlet? You got it stashed in your room?" he asked.

"Lucien...come here and say hi," Brian called to the Worg in the corner, avoiding the question. The large wolf beast climbed to its feet and brushed past the tables, causing some of the other patrons to keep their plates from falling. Lucien came up to Tea and put his head on her lap, whining. "He's missed you alot, Tea," he observed.

Joey turned to Harry, "So what's new with you?" he asked him. Harry grinned sheepishly, "I...uh...I made my aunt blow up like a balloon,". Brian grinned slightly and left the room while Joey fell on his back, roaring with laughter.

Tea watched Brian head upstairs and decided to follow him. She climbed the steps to see him reaching to open his room door. "Brian!" she called out to him. He stopped in mid-turn and stood there. "Uh...how was your summer? Besides the...you know," she asked him. He nodded, "It was fine, Tea. Yours?" he asked back.

She shrugged, "Could've ended better. Grandpa Motou's shop was destroyed by a copy of our new books," she told him. They both stood there in silence for a few minutes. "The gang misses you, Brian," Tea said quietly. He sighed and turned the knob on his door, "I'm sorry Tea...I can't...not now,".

Before Tea could say anything else, Brian closed the door and locked it, leaving her out in the hallway. She started walking back down the hallway, tears in her eyes.

**-----**

A young man with long white hair and pale skin moved through the crowds of Diagon Alley, looking for what he needed for school. "I've never noticed how easy it is to shop for supplies without Bakura around," he thought aloud. Ryou had a room next to Harry's in the Cauldron and he was lagging behind on his school supply shopping.

A scoff behind him made him turn around, "Stop talkin' to yourself Albino...it makes you look nuts," a girl with dark brown hair told him. "Kyra...what did I tell you about this sort of thing?" a girl, identical to the first one, except for dark blonde hair, came up to them before Ryou could say a thing.

"Sorry about her, Ryou...she can be a pain," the new girl apologized. Ryou just stared at the stranger. The girl rolled her eyes, "You don't remember me at all, do you, Ryou?". He shook his head, "No, I'm very sorry, but I don't,".

The blonde girl grinned, "It's me, Kirsty! Kirsty Chambers? Remember, we used to be friends before you moved to Japan?" she said. Ryou's eyes widened as he finally recognized her. "Kirsty! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you! How have you been?" he asked after hugging her. Kirsty shrugged, "I've been alright,".

The brown hair girl gagged, "Oh get a room," she muttered. Kirsty glared at her, "Ryou, this is my twin sister, Kyra," she introduced. Ryou nodded and held out his hand. Kyra looked down at it and rolled her eyes before walking away from them. "Cheerful girl," Ryou noted. Kirsty nodded, "She's a little...well, a pain,".

The two of them walked along the streets and began to talk about their lives. Turns out Kirsty and Kyra both had been going to Hogwarts for a few years now in Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses. "You would think we would've run into each other at one point or another," Ryou commented. Kirsty shrugged, "Big castle. So, you still into the Occult and Table Role Playing Games?" she asked him.

Ryou nodded, "Oh yes. I'm now very interested in Duel Monsters,". Kirsty smiled, "Cool, me and Kyra are too. We usually tag team in our duels," she told him. Ryou thought of his friends going against the both of them and smiled. "What?" Kirsty asked, noticing the smile. He shook his head, "Don't worry about it,".

-----

Brian shared his room with another person while he stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. He had met the kid a few times before under different circumstances, but he grew to tolerate him. "What's wrong now? Lucien gettin' put down?" his roommate asked him. Brian glared at him, "Shut it," he growled.

The roommate held up his hands and cracked his neck. "When are you gonna let the others know you actually _here_?" Brian asked him. The other one shrugged, "I'll wait till all of them get here,". Brian shook his head, "I don't even know _how_ you managed to come back or get here," he added. His roommate shrugged again, "Don't know, don't really care. I'm just glad to be back,".

Noises downstairs alerted them both that new people had come into building. "That them?" his roommate asked him. Brian walked to his door and stuck his head out, "Yeah...it's them. Ready to surprise them?" he asked. The other one nodded, "OH YEAH,".

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's the update! Hope y'all like. It seems some things have happened over the summer. What's up with Tea and Brian, and who's the mysterious roommate? He seems to know the gang, but who is he? Find out next chappy! -dashes off-**


	4. Brotherhood

**Brotherhood**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Brian and his roommate sat on the stairs, hidden from view so that they could wait for the right time to surprise the others. As soon as they sat down, a large herd of red heads came into view, followed by more oddly colored hair. They watched as Yugi and the Egyptians exchanged greetings, handshakes and hugs.

They even saw the Kaiba's and PriestSet come into the room. "So they're all going to the same place as I am?" his roommate asked him. Brian nodded as he adjusted his eyepatch, "Yes. They haven't forgotten you, least I haven't," he said.

One of the red heads turned and noticed Brian looking on. "Hey! Come on down!" Arthur Weasley called out to him. Brian looked at the one next to him, "Wanna come down and surprise 'em now?" he asked. The mystery nodded, "I'll hide behind you,".

"Hey guys...long time no see," Brian greeted casually to the crowd. He noticed alot of them had nice tans, some more than others. Bakura scoffed and looked at him hard, "Who's the kid behind ya?" he asked.

"Aw jeez, guess that means no surprise,".

Yugi, Tea, Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Yami's eyes widened. "No way! How'd _he_ get here?" Joey yelped. Brian shook his head and stepped away so that the boy behind him could be seen. He hadn't changed at all. He was the same size, had the same green hair, and the same steel-blue eyes. He was even wearing the same white shirt and shorts. "Hiya," he said with a grin.

"NOA?" they all asked at once. Noa Kaiba, step brother to Mokuba and Seto held up a peace sign, "So, how's everyone been?". Ron and the Twins looked back and forth at the green haired child to the surprised group. "Are we missing something here?" Ron asked. Yami shook his head slowly, "You're not the only one. We'll explain what we can later,".

Ishizu and the Ishtars, save Marik, walked up to Brian. "May we have a word with you?" Ishizu whispered to him. Brian nodded and followed her into a large room in the back. Brian sat down as he waited for Malik and Odion to come in. A few moments of waiting, and he saw Yami, Set, and Bakura follow the two Ishtar males.

Brian glared at Ishizu, "I thought it was just us," he hissed. Ishizu held up her hand, "Be calm, Guardian," she said quietly. Brian shook his head and walked to the window and looked out to Diagon Alley, "I told you no more, Ishizu, so don't call me that,".

Set walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Stafon, you must see to reason,". Brian shrugged him off, "Don't call me that, either,". Ishizu sighed, "Brian, I understand what you must be feeling," she said softly.

The warrior shook his head, "I'm sure you do, to a degree...but I stick by my decision,". He started moving towards the door when Yami stepped in front of him. "Move, Yami," he said quietly. Set stepped a little closer to him, "Do not order your Pharaoh, Guardian!" he said angrily. Brian closed his eyes and slugged Yami hard in the face, sending him to the floor.

Stunned silence filled the room. "I told you...no more. That means, he's not my Pharaoh, I don't listen to him, and I don't treat him like one. Screw destiny," Brian snarled. With that, he walked over Yami and out the room.

-----

Ryou and Kirsty entered the Leaky Cauldron to see the Weasley Twins, Hermione and Yugi's gang chatting about their vacations. "Bakura! Serenity!" Ryou called out to them. The thief king and his girlfriend looked behind them and waved him over. "So, Ryou...you gonna introduce us?" Bakura asked his Light.

"Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me! Kirsty, this is _my _twin brother, Bakura, and his girlfriend Serenity Wheeler," he introduced quickly. Kirsty looked confused at Ryou and Bakura but focused on Serenity. "Wheeler? As in Joey Wheeler?" she asked. The blonde duelist stood up, "Who said my name?" he asked. Kirsty just stared in awe, then she let her eyes wander over to Kaiba and Yugi, then started squealing.

Yugi sweatdropped, "Uh oh...," he groaned. "This is so WICKED! Who's next, Harry Potter?" Kirsty asked, bouncing up and down. Harry tapped her shoulder. She turned around and stared at the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "OH MY GOD! I GOTTA FIND KYRA!" she yelled before leaving in the back for Diagon Alley.

The others just watched as she bolted out of the Leaky Cauldron. "I'm surprised she didn't have a heart attack," Mokuba commented. The other duelists nodded in agreement. Noa noticed Mokuba and Kaiba were eyeing him. "Ok...what's up?" he asked them. Kaiba rubbed his eyes, "I'm still trying to figure out how you came back. Last time we saw you, you were holding Gozaburo off in the virtual world," he explained.

Noa shrugged, "I don't know. I found myself lying in a bed here in England a few months ago. It took me a bit to realize I was flesh and blood," he told his step-brother. "So, Noa. Are you going to the magic school?" Mokuba asked him. The green haired kid nodded, making Mokuba grin wickedly. Kaiba knew that look. He glanced over the Weasley Twins then at Mokuba and Noa. "Oh _hell_ no," he muttered.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: hope it's good, if not, I'm sorry! Betcha NONE of ya were expecting NOA to make an appearance! HEHEHEHE SUCH A GENIUS! ja ne! P.S, thinking of having a tag team duel before the train ride...watcha think? Any suggestions as to who the duelists in it are, are welcome!**


	5. Train of Memories

**Train of Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Kilnorc: Ok, what i said last chappy about the duels...i'm gonna wait on that. sorry for wasting your time -bows-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The night before the train ride back to Hogwarts, Brian stood at his window, thinking about what had he done. Noa decided to move into the room with Set, Kaiba and Mokuba, allowing Brian to have the room to himself. The vision of him decking the pharaoh was fresh in his mind. It was the reason he couldn't get any sleep that night.

He let his eyes wander down to his bare arm. On his wrist, was a tatoo of the Millenium Eye. He had had that for as long as he can remember. At first, he didn't know what it meant, then he met Ishizu before the Battle City Tournament. She revealed to him the story and destiny of the Pharaoh, and the Millenium Items.

_Knock knock knock_.

Brian sighed and shook his head, "Doesn't anybody sleep around here?" he asked himself. He walked over and opened the door to see nobody there. He leaned out and looked around to see no one. "Stupid...," he muttered as he shut the door. As soon as he closed the door, the knocking came back.

He threw open the door to see the empty hallway. Brian's eye twitched in anger as he slammed the door. He turned around to see Shadi standing behind him. "AH JEEZ!" he yelped, falling on his ass. Shadi looked downward at him. "Dammit, Shadi, don't you ever knock?" he asked angrily.

Shadi smiled a bit, "I did...twice,". Brian realized then it was him that was the one making the noise. He picked himself up and looked at the Egyptian in front of him, "So what do you want? If you're here to see the Pharaoh, he's three doors down the hall,". Shadi shook his head, "No, Guardian. I came to see _you_,".

Brian rubbed his eyes, "Shadi...if this is about me," he started. Shadi held up his hand, "It is. Now, I will speak and you will listen. I understand that you feel that you failed them because of what happened months ago, but everyone faces trials and tribulations during their time. You cannot throw away your Guardianship, just because of one bad thing," he said sternly.

"Oh yeah? Well I did! Screw my calling. What I did was as bad as turning against them, myself. It was as bad as-,".

"As bad as it would be if you didn't protect them at all?" Shadi interrupted. Brian froze in mid-sentence. He looked down at the floor in silence. "I'll leave you to think about that," Shadi said before disappearing into the shadows.

-----

The next day, the very large group of duelists, Yami's and wizards entered King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express. They weaved in and out of the crowds of fellow students so that they could get all their things packed onto the train.

As soon as everything and everyone was on board, the train then started it's long journey to the school as the rainclouds outside let loose their rain. Some of the gang slept on the train, others dueled, and others either just chatted or went back and forth from different compartments. Yugi and Joey were walking back to their compartments whenthey dropped by Harry's to see if anything was up.

They entered the room just as Ron was talking about Sirius Black. "What's up?" Joey asked his red haired friend. Ron nodded towards Harry, "You know the criminal, the one that escaped, Sirius Black? Harry thinks that he's after him," he replied.

Yugi blinked in surprise and turned to face Harry. "Why would a prisoner come after _you_?" he asked. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Sirius Black is a murderer. About thirteen years ago, when Voldemort-," he noticed Ron flinch then continued, "was in power, Sirius Black was a huge supporter of him. Some say he was in his inner circle,".

Both Joey and Yugi looked at each other, then back into the compartment. It was then they actually noticed another person besides Ron, Hermione and Harry. "Yo...who's dat?" Joey asked, pointing to the fourth person, who was fast asleep, leaning against the window. "That's Lupin. He's going to be the new DADA teacher," Hermione explained.

A few seconds of silence passed and they decided to bring up a new topic. "So, you guys got your passes to Hogsmeade signed?" Yugi asked, bringing his out and waving it. Ron and Hermione nodded while Harry lowered his head. Joey knew what that meant, "Oh c'mon Harry! Why didn't you get it signed?" he asked. Harry looked at him, "Remember when I blew up my aunt?" he asked. Joey and Yugi nodded, "Ooohhh...,".

Suddenly, the train came to a halt, throwing Yugi and Joey off their feet and landed hard on the floor. "Ow...," Joey moaned, rubbing his head. "You two ok?" Harry asked them. They both nodded as Hermione looked at her watch. "We can't be there already...," she said confused. Ron looked out the window and peered through the dark, cloudy, and rainy world. "Guys...there's something moving out there...," he said fearfully.

-----

They weren't the only ones to notice something was up. In their compartment, Yugi's friends were picking themselves up from the floor as well. They all felt their ways around as the lights were turned off.

"Ok...found one of the girls, I think it's Serenity. She could use a brush though," Yami told the darkness as he felt long hair between his fingers.

"Yami...THAT'S ME!"

"Oh...sorry Mokuba," he said letting go.

A bright light entered the room as three different wands lit up. Kaiba, Tea, and Ryou held up their lit wands and looked around. "Anyone else feel that?" Yami asked them as he stood up, his eyes darting from side to side. Some of the others nodded. Kaiba watched as the windows fogged up and ice slowly crept across the glass.

They could see their breath as they exhaled. "Guys...get to the back of the compartment...NOW!" Tea ordered. Kaiba stood his ground as the others retreated to the back. They all watched as the door opened up to see a large figure, draped in a black and tattered robe come floating into the room.

Immediately, everyone began to feel very cold and the happiness being drained from their bodies. Mokuba huddled in the corner in pure terror at the being while Kaiba strained himself to keep his balance. The hooded creature made it's way towards the group, making the effects intensify.

Kaiba fell to his knees and dropped his wand as the creature came closer. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell face forward on the floor, the creature looming over him.

_---_

_Seto Kaiba sat at a large table with dozens of books in front of him. His eyes began to droop and he started to nod off._

_BANG!_

_He jerked straight up to see Gozaburo Kaiba standing next to him, a look of anger on his face. "STAY AWAKE!" he ordered. "But...I'm tired," Seto said quietly. Gozaburo's eyes bore holes into the young boys skull, "Sleep is for the weak!" he shouted before he started pummeling the poor boy._

_---_

_Kaiba stood outside the prison cell Mokuba was in at Duelist Kingdom, glaring down Pegasus who had a gleeful smile on his face._

_---_

_Yami and Kaiba stood on top of a building, facing down Lumis and Umbra for a tag team duel. "Why should I even duel you? You're a waste of my time," Kaiba spat at the two Rare Hunters. Lumis cackled and pointed behind them. Kaiba turned to see a helicopter towards them. He could see something dangling off a rope...MOKUBA!_

_"SETO HELP ME!" Mokuba screamed._

_---_

Kaiba woke up to see Tea and Mokuba kneeling over him. "You ok?" Tea asked him. Kaiba blinked a few times and sat up slowly, "I'm fine,". Mokuba launched himself at Kaiba and embraced him tightly. He ruffled Mokie's wild raven hair, "It's ok, Mokie, I'm fine," he said soothingly.

Kaiba looked around to see the frosted windows gone as well as the hooded creature. "Where'd it go? What was that thing?" he asked the others.

"It was a Dementor,"

The CEO turned to see Brian leaning in the doorway, arms folded across his chest. "Dementors are the guards to the prison, Azkaban. They came on board in search of Sirius Black," he explained. He looked at them, "You felt cold and very unhappy, right?" he asked them. They all nodded slowly. "That's what they do. When they approach you, they can suck all the happiness and joy out of your whole body," Brian went on.

"Seto fainted," Mokuba threw in.

Brian snapped his head to Kaiba who was trying his best to stand up. "Looks like Harry wasn't the only one that did that," he muttered as he dug around in his pockets. He brought out four very large chocolate bars and tossed them to the others. "All of you, break off a piece and eat it," he ordered. Kaiba looked at Mokuba, wondering if it was best. As if reading his mind, Brian spoke, "He was affected too, Kaiba. Chocolate is the best cure to use after a Dementor encounter,".

With that, he left the compartment as the others took pieces of the treats and ate them. "Where'd it go?" Kaiba repeated his question. Tea, Mokuba and Yami looked at each other then back at Kaiba. "That's the strange thing. When you passed out, the dementor came at you. We couldn't do anything and we thought you were done for, but then a bright light came out and it made it run away," Tea answered.

"Came out? Came out where?" Kaiba asked slowly. Mokuba pointed to the Millenium Rod at Kaiba's belt loop. "At first, it glowed gold, then it became white, then it sent the thing away," he explained. Kaiba looked down at his Millenium Item, questions running through his head.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: hey guys, there's the update, hope ya like! sorry if it sucked, i really tried!Something odd is going on with Kaiba and the Rod! Also, Brian knows alot about this sorta stuff don't he? HEHEHEHEH until next time, ja ne!**


	6. News of Sorts

**News of Sorts**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.**

**Kilnorc: Been awhile eh lads and lassies? Don't worry...I'm BACK BABY! WOOOO! The reasons i've been gone from this are simple: new fics, hangin' wit friends, and playing me new X-Box games! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! enjoy.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the gang stepped off the train, they all heard the voice of their very large and hairy friend, Hagrid over the voices of the others, calling out to the first year students. Mokuba helped his brother walk around a little bit while Noa just stared in amazement at the huge man. "Is...please tell me he works for the school...," he whimpered.

Mokuba grinned and put his hand on his step-brother's shoulder, "Yeah, he's ok. Just don't touch his beard. One kid's owl flew at it 'cuz it saw something...hasn't been seen since," he warned. Noa's face paled and he slowly made his way to the huge man while Kaiba watched on with an amused look on his face.

"Mokuba...of all people I never expected _you_ to say something like that to Noa,"

The raven-haired pre-teen shrugged, "Eh...he's not just a relative, Seto. He's fresh meat for pranks and jokes!" he giggled. Kaiba shook his head, but he silently agreed with his little brother. The group of returning students walked out of the station to come to a large line of carriages.

"Dang man...nice wheels," Joey whistled as he ran his hand along the doorways. Yami, Bakura, Brian, Serenity and Neville stared at the carriages, eyes wide. "Um...you guys ok?" Tea asked, waving her hand in front of Yami's face.

They shook their heads, each muttering something in their native tongues. "C'mon guys, before all the good ones are taken!" Joey shouted, ushering them to the nearest carriages. As they managed to squeeze into one carriage, Yugi looked at Yami, "He does know that we could've taken separate ones right? There were dozens to spare!" he asked in a hushed voice.

-----

After a somewhat, rough carriage ride up the road to the magnificent Hogwarts Castle. The ancient castle has been there for who knows how long. It was tradition for all first year students, no matter the age, to cross the lake in small boats led by Hagrid. As for the others, well their obvious transport were the carriages, which had been used from second year and up. Except for Mokuba, Yugi, Brian, Harry and Ron.

Last year, they flew to Hogwarts in Ron's father's enchanted Ford Angelina, and ended up crashing into the Whomping Willow, a tree that tends to hit back...and _hard_. As they finally arrived at the castle, the carriages opened up and the gang stepped out into the pour of rain. Brian quickly put on his hat to keep himself dry, while the others had to scramble for cover.

As they did, Harry and Yugi were met with a familiar, drawling voice. "Potter! Longbottom just told me you _fainted_ on the train! Is that true?" the platinum blonde asked in disbelief. Both Yugi and Harry exchanged glances. See, last year, Malfoy had told them he did research on the Millenium Items, most likely because he was in possession of the Millenium Key, and he had sworn his allegiance to the Pharaoh.

But he didn't want the other Slytherins to find out, so he kept up a rather nicely performed act of cruelty and insulted Harry and Yugi whenever he was in the company of a fellow Slytherin. "Shove off, Malfoy," Ron muttered. The blonde Item holder glared at him, "Why don't you make me, Weasley?" he challenged the red head.

"Is there a problem, here?" a mild, yet firm voice asked.

Everyone turned to see Professor Lupin just stepping out of a nearby carriage. Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, who were flanking him, then back at Lupin, "No problem here, _Professor,_" he said quickly. Lupin looked at the large group, then nodded, "Alright then. Off you go,". Yugi and the gang entered the large castle to see that nothing hadn't changed a bit. Some of the school ghosts were passing through walls, greeting everyone as they did so. Nearby paintings moved around and waved at them.

"Anyone seen Set, Marik or Malik?" Ryou asked, looking around at the sea of students. Mokuba hopped up and down to try and see, "Damn, I can't see!". Bakura grinned, "That's 'cause you're a midget like Motou," he said, nudging the short duelist. "Shut it, Tomb Robber," Yami warned with a glare.

Tea came between them, "Guys...let's not start the new year here with a Shadow Game ok?" she pleaded. Yami's face softened, "Ok Tea...but we _will_ do this later, Tomb Robber,". Bakura grinned and patted his pant's pocket, where his deck was kept, "Lookin' foward to, Pharaoh," he chuckled.

They entered the great hall and took their seats at their respective House Tables. Tea looked around, "Hey, where's Kaiba, Harry and Hermione?" she asked curiously. Brian cracked his knuckles, "McGonagall took them to her office...," he said quietly. "How do you know that?" Yugi asked him. "I was right next to them, so I saw it," Brian explained.

After everyone took their seats, the Sorting began. The Sorting was a traditional ritual that Hogwarts did for every first year. It was done by putting an old, ratty, talking hat on someone's head, and depending on the qualities it could see within a person, they would be sorted accordingly. They all watched as a long line of younger kids enter the Great Hall and walk up to the faculty table.

Mokuba crossed his fingers as the Sorting began, "Please let Noa be in Gryffindor, please let Noa be in Gryffindor," he chanted quietly. Noa's eyes were still very wide as he approached the stool and sat down. "I think he's still taking in all the magic stuff," Joey commented as the green-haired boy sat for a bit.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Mokuba's jaw dropped to the table, "What the-! Oh c'mon!" he whined. "Figures...," Brian muttered under his breath. "Why do you say that?" Mokuba asked him. Brian raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, why do I say that? It's very simple. Even though he can have the qualities as Gryffindor, Noa's got a lot of Slytherin qualities as well. I mean, he did kidnap all of us and trap us in the Virtual World," he reminded the raven-haired billionaire.

Yugi nodded, "True, but he did sacrifice himself to save me and Kaiba from Gozaburo," he added. Brian shrugged, "Whatever, I'm just saying," he said quietly. Mokuba watched as his step-brother was guided over to the Slytherin table and took a seat across from Malfoy, and next to Kyra who patted him on the back, welcoming him to the group. "Ya know...if ya had another relative, and it went ta Hufflepuff...ya'd have a Kaiba in each House," Joey said thoughtfully. Mokuba just kicked him underneath the table.

"Hey! HARRY! HERMIONE! OVER HERE!" Yami yelled, waving. The others turned to see their friends had entered the Great Hall at last. Harry and Hermione made their way over while Kaiba walked to the Ravenclaw table. "What she want?" Mokuba asked, referring to McGonagall. Harry moaned and put his head in his hands and Hermione shook her head.

"She found out about Harry and Seto fainting on the train and had the school nurse check them out," she explained in a hushed voice. "Oh...," Mokuba leaned over to see Harry better, "You ok?" he asked. Harry sighed and propped his head up, "Yes...I'm perfectly fine! I keep trying to tell everyone that but they won't listen!" he said angrily. Mokuba held up his hands defensively, "Take it easy, I was just asking!".

A loud clinking noise made the entire Great Hall as Albus Dumbledore tapped his goblet. Yugi, Harry and everyone in their group had a lot of respect for the old wizard. Ever since they had started coming here, and everytime they needed help with something, in one way or another, he was there. Joey rubbed his leg, "Dammit, Mokuba, what da hell?" he asked. Mokuba kicked him again, "Be quiet! Dumbledore's gonna say something!" he hissed.

The old wizard peered at everyone through his half moon glasses as he set his goblet down. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have some items to discuss with you...one of which is very important! As you are all aware of since their search on the Hogwarts Express, the Prison of Azkaban has sent a number of dementors to stand guard around the school,".

Brian shook his head and muttered something in Egyptian that earned him a hard glare from Yami. Over at the Ravenclaw table, Kaiba held the Millenium Rod underneath the table, running his fingers along the cold side of it. _So they're going to be here at all times? Why?_ he asked in silent thought.

/Most likely because of that criminal they're searching for/

Kaiba jerked and looked up and down the Ravenclaw table to see Set staring at him from a distance.

/You know I hate it when you do that/ Kaiba scolded

Set smiled slightly /True, but you know that you should keep your thoughts to yourself and not put it in our mind-link/ he reminded.

/I thought I had/ Kaiba shot back.

The High Priest shook his head /No. You still need some practice in that area. Now, be quiet in both mind and voice and pay attention/

Kaiba opened his mouth to yell at his dark half but stopped as he noticed Dumbledore clear his throat. The old wizard continued on, "The dementors will be placed at all the entrances to the grounds and the castle entrances. They do not know the meaning of pleads, begging, or excuses. Because of this, I advise you all not to give them a reason to harm you. Also, no disguise of any sort can fool them. Not spells, not charms, and certainly not Invisibility Cloaks," he said, his eyes turning to Harry, Ron and the others.

A loud groan, which sounded alot like Bakura, echoed off the Great Hall's walls. Yami smiled at the groan. "Finally, I am very pleased to say that we have two new teachers with us this year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore went on, "First off, we have Professor Lupin. He has happily obliged to fill the empty position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" he said with a large smile as the man from the train stood up from his place at the faculty table and waved at everyone.

"Look at Snape!" Ron whispered to his friends, pointing to a man with a large nose and black hair. Severus Snape, as everyone knew, wanted that position for years, and everytime, he's been shot down.

"HA HA HA HA! LOSER!" a familiar voice yelled out from the Hufflepuff table.

Snape glared at the table, but quickly regained his composure. "And to our second position, our dear friend, Professor Kettleburn has decided to resign as the Care for Magical Creatures teacher in order to enjoy the limbs that haven't been lost. The one who is filling his shoes, is our own, Rubeus Hagrid!".

Most of the hall erupted into a loud roar as Hagrid stood up and took a bow. "Figures, who else would've sent us books that bite!" Ron yelled over the shouting. Harry smiled and nodded in agreement as everyone at the Gryffindor Table clapped for their large friend. "With that final note, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced as the roar died down.

Murmurs throughout the great hall were heard as the golden plates and goblets were filled with various food and drink. Joey and Harry immediately dug in while everyone else took various foods and piled them on their plates. Mokuba even started to pig out, surprising everyone nearby. "Kid needs food...," Joey explained, his mouth full. Tea winced as pieces of meat sprayed out of his mouth, "Joey, use a napkin!" she gagged.

-----

"C'mon who's next?" Fred Weasley asked. All the third year Gryffindor boys were gathered at one of the windows in their pajamas, taking turns at eating small pieces of candy. "Ron, you take one!" George said as he handed a piece to his younger brother. Ron popped the candy into his mouth and swallowed.

A few seconds later, he opened his mouth a let out a lion's roar that made the windows vibrate. "Here you go, Pharaoh," Fred offered handing Yami a red piece of candy. Yami ate the candy, then let out a screech that made everyone cover their ears. "What the bloody hell was that? George, what flavor was that?" Fred asked, looking at his twin.

Goerge shrugged, "Phoenix Force Flavor...why?" he asked. Yugi, Mokuba, Joey, and Yami nodded, knowing full well about Phoenixes. "Nice one!" Joey said as he reached for a golden candy. He swallowed the candy, while Yugi, Yami, and Mokuba waited to see what animal call would come out.

"ARF! ARF! ARF! ARF! ARF!" Joey yelped.

Mokuba fell over onto the floor, holding his sides laughing his head off while Yugi and Yami tried their best to surpress their laughter. Joey growled, "DAMMIT! Mokuba...I swear, if you tell Kaiba about dis...," he threatened. Mokuba shook his red-colored face, still laughing at Joey's dog imitation.

"Oy! Brian, get over here and eat some candy!" George called out. Brian was standing at another window, watching the rain pour, his back to the others, "No thanks," he said quietly. Joey walked over and grabbed his arm, "C'mon buddy, lighten up!". Brian glared at him and grabbed his wrist. Joey winced as Brian slowly turned his wrist the other way, "I. Said. No,". Joey nodded, "Ok ok ok ok!". Brian released him and Joey walked back over to the others as Yugi popped some candy into his mouth.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: hope that chappy was good! been awhile, I know. So if I've lost a bit of my touch, my apologies, it'll come back, I promise!**


	7. When Birds Get Pissed Off

**When Birds Get Pissed Off**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day, Harry, Ron, Mokuba, Hermione, and Joey entered a large room filled with plushy armchairs, deep red scarves, the smell of incense and other lavish items. "Ok...there are three possibilities here. We're either in a room decorated by Pegasus, this place belongs to a hippie, or...well I don't know what to say for the third one," Mokuba said with a goofy grin. Joey chuckled and gave Mokuba a noogie.

Hermione rolled her eyes and noticed other Gryffindors were in the room. The trapdoor behind them closed shut and an eerie voice greeted them. "Welcome...to Divination!" it said dramatically. Mokuba and Joey whirled around to see a woman with lots of beads around her neck, and oversized glasses that gave her the bug eye look.

Joey leaned in close and whispered in Mokuba's ear, "Is it just me...or does she look like Weevil Underwood?" he asked. Mokuba stifled a laugh as the woman ushered them to take their seats. The woman sat down in a winged armchair across from them, "Welcome to Divination, the study of foretelling the future and decoding omens to see what lies beyond. I am Professor Trelawney, and I will be your spiritual guide through your journey," she introduced. Harry, Ron, Joey, Mokuba and Hermione exchanged glances...this was going to be interesting.

Throughout the entire class, the gang had a difficult time figuring out what the leaves in their small teacups meant...even with the help of their textbooks. "Joey...what does this look like to you?" Mokuba asked, showing him his teacup. Joey peered into the cup, "Dunno...looks like a bird or something," he said with a shrug. A loud gasp from Trelawney made the two of them look up. She was standing in front of Harry, a look of horror on her face.

"I think she saw her reflection," Joey murmured. Mokuba tried hard not to laugh, but Trelawney didn't even notice, she was too shaken up. "My boy...you have the...the Grim!" she stuttered. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at his friends, "The _what_?" he asked. Trelawney put the cup down and backed away, "The Grim, dear boy! It is the sign of death!". Joey and Mokuba looked at Harry, then quickly scooted away from him. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at them like they were crazy. "Hey...just in case," Joey said defensively.

-----

Later that afternoon, the Third Year Gryffindors and Slytherins walked down towards Hagrid's hut where he was waiting nervously. They noticed he wore a somewhat, torn up tie around his neck, but he didn't seemed to worried about it. "Welcome to Care for Magical Creatures, everyone! If ya will follow me 'round the back here...," he said loudly as he started making his way around his hut.

Tea looked around, "Where's Brian? He's in the class, and I don't see him," she asked Yami who was walking alongside her. The Pharaoh shook his head, "Perhaps he's late," he suggested. Tea looked ahead as she walked, thinking about him. Soon, the large group of students came to a fenced off area near the treeline.

"Gather up, 'round the fence here!" Hagrid said loudly, "Now, what ya wan' ta do, is ta open yer books an'-,".

"How?"

Hagrid stopped and looked at a teenage girl with dark brown hair. "Excuse me?" he asked. Kyra rolled her eyes, "How do we open our books?" she said loudly. Hagrid looked as the class brought out their _Monster Book of Monsters_ and saw they were all bound by rope, straps, etc. "None of ya have been able to open them?" he asked quietly.

"We have Hagrid!" Tea said, as she held up her book to show that it wasn't bound by anything. Joey, Mokuba, Yugi, and Yami held up their books, showing everyone the same thing. "Very good, you five! See class, what ya gotta do...is ta _stroke_ them!" Hagrid explained before taking Hermione's bound book and running a large forefinger down the spine.

The book shuddered and he yanked the Spell-o-Tape off, and the book opened up with ease. "Well don't we all feel stupid!" Malfoy drawled, "All we should've done was stroke them! That's a real easy task when the book tries to bite off your hand!". Mokuba glared at him, "Shut up, Malfoy!" he snapped. Malfoy smirked, "Why don't you make me, shorty?" he challenged.

"Alrigh' alrigh' alrigh'...settle down now," Hagrid said, holding up his hands. Mokuba sighed and looked back ahead while Malfoy smirked. "Well, ya all got yer books...an' all ya need are the Magical Creatures!" Hagrid said, continuing with the lesson, "Wait here an' I'll bring 'em out,". The class watched as he disappeared behind the trees.

Malfoy shook his head, "This place is going to the dogs! Wait until my father hears that that oaf is working as a professor!" he said loudly.

"Watch what you say," a quiet voice said sharply.

Everyone turned around to see Brian coming up to them on Lucien's back, looking straight at Malfoy, with a look that made most of the other students back away as he passed. All the Slytherins moved to the sides as Lucien came right up to Malfoy, his yellow eyes looking down at him. Malfoy backed into the gate, trying to look fearless while Brian smirked and leaned forward.

"Anywhere else...you can say what you want to who you want. But when _my_ dog is around, and you're in this class...I'd advise you to hold your tongue, Malfoy. You never know what might...," he trailed off and Lucien let out a low growl, "...happen,". Joey, Mokuba, Yami, Yugi and Tea stared at their friend, "Man...he has really...what's the word?" Joey asked. Yugi looked up at him, "Changed," he replied.

"Is abou' time ya got here, Brian!" Hagrid called out as he came back into view. "Sorry, I'm late, Hagrid...had a rough time gettin' Lucien to eat lunch," Brian apologized as he slid off his Worg. The large man waved at him, "I'll excuse ya this time, but try to be on time from now on," he said firmly. Brian nodded, "Will do,".

Hagrid looked at the rest of the class, "Now, today's lesson is a special one! Everyone bunch up against the fence so ya all can have a good look at 'em!" he said clapping his hands together excitedly. Quiet murmurs rippled through the crowd as Hagrid waved his arms at something hidden in the treeline.

Everyone gasped as two large animals came into view. One of them was a strange creature with the body of a horse, but the feet, wings and head that resembled a large bird. The second was the strangest creature out of the duo. It had multiple legs, dark blue skin, peircing yellow eyes and it looked as though it was upside down. Where the head should be, hooked appendages sprouted and where the groin should be, it's head was positioned.

"Is that...,"

"Yep," Brian nodded as Lucien padded towards the group of creatures, "_That_'s a Shadow Creature. Anyone remember Dark Jeroid?" he asked. The Duel Monster clicked its arms and looked at the students, making some of the girls back away or hide behind others.

"Now...who wants to touch 'em first?" Hagrid asked with a smile.

-----

The class went on with some awkward moments. Hardly anyone approached the Dark Jeroid, save Yugi and his friends while few even approached the hippogriff, which Hagrid called Buckbeak. As the others tried to cope with their fear, Tea walked over to Brian who was currently trying to groom Lucien.

"Hey, Brian...um...,"

"Tea, you might wanna pay attention to the class. Hagrid said he'd had a quiz on it in a few days, so make sure you get enough info on these things," he interrupted, not turning around to look at her.

The brunette sighed, "I know enough, Brian. Can we talk?"

"Depends...," he murmured.

"On?"

"Class or the choice I made?"

"I think you know, Brian,"

The former Guardian of the Pharaoh stopped brushing his Worg and slowly turned his head to face her, "Tea...I love you, you know that. What happened last year made me think about myself. If I'm weak enough for someone to use me to go against the others, you aren't safe around me,"

"So you're nothing but a coward," she reasoned.

Brian threw down his brush and spun around, a glare in his eyes, "I am NOT a coward, Tea. I just know when to back away from things when I should. You have NO idea what it was like to be taken over like that!"

A loud smack filled the air and Brian felt a hot spot on his face. He rubbed his cheek and glared at Tea who had tears filling in her eyes, "I don't know? Brian, Marik took me and Joey over during Battle City, remember! I know full well what it's like to be taken over...,".

Before he could retort, a bloodcurdling scream filled the air. They both turned to see feathers and clothing go flying into the air as Buckbeak stood over something, ripping at it furiously. "What the hell...," Brian walked closer for a better look at the thing underneath the hippogriff.

It was Malfoy.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Guys, i am SO sorry for not updating. I'm really sorry it took so long. I've been busy with new ones and then family stuff...I hope you can forgive me. But don't worry, I'll make this a top priority to update more and more often! You have my word as an author!**

**P.S. Sorry if the chappy didn't have much on the attack, that'll come next chap. ja ne!**


	8. Fears of a Former Guardian

**Fears of a Former Guardian**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Malfoy didn't come to classes until Thursday. He spent the entire time up in the Hospital Wing, supposedly writhing in pain due to the hippogriff's attack. When he finally swaggered into Potions, most of the Slytherins joined his side, talking at once about his injuries.

As the greens were fawning over the boy's injuries, Yugi shook his head, "He should've listened to Hagrid," he muttered quietly. Brian scoffed as he looked over his work, "Well you know Malfoy...he's gotta be the center of attention,".

"We all know he's faking, I mean, Madame Pomfrey regrew my arm last year, so he should be fully healed by now!" Harry added. Joey rolled his eyes, "Not like anyone's gonna go for that anyway, Harry. I mean-,"

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Kyra said loudly, pointing to the boys.

The group immediately quieted down as the large nosed head of Slytherin House turned to their area.

-----

"You hear that he's complained to the School's Governor's about this?"

"Really? Not surprised at all. Hagrid is not a good teacher if he let a hippogriff attack a student...,"

Yugi and the others tried to avoid the rumors and questions that flooded the castle halls as they walked to their next class. Besides the talk, they were pretty excited about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts class, seeing as they had a new professor this year.

"What do you think he's like?" Tea asked as they neared the usual classroom. Brian scoffed as he put away the manga book he was reading, "Well let's see Tea, the first one was a homicidal nutjob who had a Dark Wizard growing out of his frickin' head, and the second one was a complete fraud who cared for nothing except his ego. If you ask me, we either got a Leatherface wannabe, or some idiotic Barney fan,".

She looked at her friend, "Brian why are you-,"

"Tea...," he cut her off, glancing at her, "Please,"

The group entered the classroom to see a large piece of furniture standing smack dab in the middle of the room, with Professor Lupin standing next to it, a smile on his face. He waved them all in, "Welcome class, to your first class of the new year for this course! For those who didn't get my name at the banquet, my name is Professor Lupin and I'm the new Professor of Defense of the Dark Arts. Any questions?" he asked, looking at the group.

Mokuba raised his hand, and pointed to the piece of furniture in front of them, "What is...," he was cutoff as the furniure shook violently, "...in there," he finished, now pale. Lupin smiled and tapped the object, "First off, to those not native to England, this is what we call a wardrobe...to some in other countries, I think you'd call it a closet or dresser. Now what is in here, is key to your first lesson. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

"It's a creature that takes the shape of your worst fears...,"

Lupin frowned and looked at the crowd, "I'd appreciate whoever said that to raise their hand, but please step forward so I may see who it was that answered correctly,".

Kaiba glanced to the side and shoved the one who had spoken out into the open. Brian stumbled and glared at Kaiba before turning to Lupin, "It was me, sir," he said quietly.

"Ah, Mr Berg, right? Yes I remember you from the train, you were a good help back there,"

"Look, can we get on with this please?" Brian said impatiently, crossing his arms, "I got someone I need to talk to," he glanced at Kaiba who was smirking.

-----

Neville Longbottom walked into the laughing crowd, having just conquered the boggart in the wardrobe. The class found out that the boggart, while may be terrifying to a single person, it's weakness was the loss of concentration with such a large group. Neville, and the rest of the class had just seen Professor Snape step out of the wardrobe, then they watched as he was suddenly dressed into a horrid outfit that Neville's grandmother wore daily. Needless to say, they all had a good laugh about it.

One by one, the other students stepped up and faced their fears. From a crawling eyeball, to a bloodstained mummy, a giant spider (that was Ron's in case no one figured that out already), and then it got REALLY interesting when Yugi's group stepped up.

Kaiba's worst fear turned out to be losing to Joey while _he_ was dressed in a dog suit and kneeling in front of the grinning blonde duelist. Tea's fear was an official from Juliard that denied her application for the exclusive dance school. The others just had a fear of being tossed into the Shadow Realm by their enemies (cough Bakura against Yami), or being chased by their least favorite duel monsters.

"Now, who hasn't gone yet?" Lupin asked as Joey skulked back to the crowd. Brian and Harry raised their hands, earning a nod from the professor. "Good...Brian, you may go next,".

"With all due respect, Professor, I'd really..._really_ rather not," the former Guardian said quietly.

"Now Mr Berg, the others had to face their fears, you must face the boggart now,"

"Well ya I understand that, but I don't think they'd get my fear. Everyone elses fear was clear, but only a few would get mine,"

"Oh? How so?"

"I can't explain that, sir,"

Lupin rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Brian, either explain it to me, or face the boggart,". Brian groaned and slapped himself in the face. Not all of their friends here at Hogwarts knew about the Pharaoh or the Millenium Items, so they wouldn't understand. Hell, Yugi and the others knew about that, but they probably wouldn't understand at all.

"Fine...," he walked up to the boggart and waited as the shapeless form distorted itself into a grotesque scene. Tea's and Yami's eyes widened at the sight before them. Brian stood in the middle of the room, while the forms of his dearest friends lay in pools of blood. Brian winced and looked down at his hands to see that they were covered in their blood.

"No...,"

Lupin stared in utter shock, "Alright...now use the charm," he instructed. Brian shook his head and backed away a few inches, "N-no...this is why I left them...this is why I said no more...,"

"Brian, use the charm!"

"I can't!" Brian fell to his knees and grabbed his head, "MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed. The other students backed away, watching the panicked student suffer the boggart's form.

_This is what he was afraid of..._ Tea brought a hand to her mouth.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAKE IT STOP!" Brian begged, tears streaming down his face. Lupin whipped out his wand and pointed it to the Boggart, "_Riddikulus!"_. The boggart squeaked and changed into a small Kuriboh, earning aw's and giggles from the girls, save certain others.

Tea ran over to Brian and placed her hands on his shaking shoulders, "It's ok, it's gone now, Brian," she said soothingly. Brian shook her away, "Get away from me...," he moaned.

"Brian...,"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" Brian roared before climbing to his feet and storming out of the classroom. Tea started to run after him, but Joey stopped her.

"Professa, mind if I go...?" the blonde trailed off. Lupin nodded and Joey followed Brian's trail out of the room, leaving a silent group of duelists.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Ok, sorry if this was an OC heavy chappy, I just figured since the Boggart was used to show the worst fears, my OC should have a scene. I also know it's not as full a chapter as some adaptations, it's just that i'm kinda going through a writer's thing and I didn't feel like doing the whole entire thing. No worries though, more will come, I promise!**


	9. Fly Fat One Fly!

**Fly Fat One Fly!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I can't believe he's still got the attitude after all this time...," Yugi groaned, plopping down onto his bed in the dormitory.

"Well Yug, it's not da attitude I'm worried about, it's dat look in his eyes when he mentioned winning the Cup this year," Joey added before landing facefirst on the floor next to him.

Harry let out a slight hiss as he eased himself onto his own bed. Oliver Wood, the Quidditch Captain for the Gryffindor House, had welcomed his players back to school and as soon as the greetings were done, he began a rough training regimen for the whole group.

A few minutes after the trio began to relax, Ron came into the room, a large grin on his face. Harry looked up at him, "What's up, Ron?". The red-haired wizard grinned wider, "First Hogsmeade weekend coming up! This is gonna be good!".

"Damn straight!"

Ron turned to see Fred and George enter the common room, wearing identical smirks. Fred jumped onto Joey, who yelped into his matress, and put his hands behind his head, "First thing I'm gonna do is go to Zonko's. I need more Stink Pellets,".

With a growl, Joey shifted his body out from under Fred and kicked him off the bed, "What's Zonko's?" he asked irritably. George decided to answer as his twin rubbed his head, "It's a store in Hogsmeade made entirely for the purpose of the practical joker and pranker in us all,".

Joey's and Yugi's eyes met, both of them thinking the exact same thing.

_Mokuba plus prank shop plus Weasley Twins equals a hell of a lotta trouble..._

"Something wrong?" Ron asked, looking at the two Japanese duelists.

Joey nodded as he looked at his Quidditch teammate, "We. Cannot. Tell. Mokuba," he said slowly.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! ZONKER'S HERE I COME!" a scream echoed from the common room.

"Too late, mate," Fred and George said in unison.

-----

While everyone else left for Hogsmeade on Halloween morning, Kaiba found himself wandering the halls of the school, his fingers running along the Millenium Rod in his pocket. Ever since that incident on the train, the images of the Dementor and his past with his evil sonofabitch stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba.

_That bastard made my childhood a living hell. No, not just my childhood...but Mokuba's. Whenever I didn't do exactly as he wanted, he would threaten to hurt Mokuba. Hurt him or send him away forever..._

/Trouble with the past, hikari?/ Set's voice popped into his head.

Kaiba growled, "Set...what did I tell you?" he asked aloud, earning questioning looks from nearby paintings of witches.

/Hey, don't get defensive on me, YOU'RE the one who failed to keep your thoughts off the mindlink/

"What do you want, Set?"

/Well, to be honest, I'd like to know more about what's going on with you. I'm out here in the chilly courtyard, watching decorations and pumpkins being dragged in by Hagrid, and the next thing I know, I'm hearing you go off about your stepfather. Was he really that horrible to you and Mokuba?/

"You have no idea, Set. The beatings, the threats, the fear of losing my little brother...,"

/What happened as you got older?/

"Kicked his ass in a business move and took over his company," Kaiba replied with a smirk, "Paybacks a bitch...,".

/And then he almost took your body over in another world I see.../

Kaiba's eye twitched, "Ok, now you're just spying on my thoughts,"

/Hey, I need SOME material to work with/

"Kaiba!"

The teenage CEO turned to see Harry walk up to him. He frowned slightly at the additional company, "What are you doing here, Harry? Thought you'd be out with the others," he greeted quietly, shutting off the mind-link.

"I can't go...my slip didn't get signed and McGonagall won't sign it, so I'm stuck here,"

"Hm...I see,"

"Why aren't you with Mokuba?"

"He's got the Twins with him...besides, I got a lot of things on my mind right now,"

Harry smirked a little, "Set still prodding every now and then?"

Kaiba stopped and looked at him, "How did you know...how does _anybody_ know when I'm doing that?" he asked exasperatedly. Harry chuckled as the two of them walked down the halls, "Kaiba, I'm friends with Yugi, Ryou, and Malik remember? You're not the only one who has another half...I've seen that glazed look in your eye whenever Set's talkin' to you," he explained.

_Damn...another thing I've got to talk to that doppleganger of mine about _Kaiba sighed mentally.

-----

The Halloween Feast that night was superb, even by the more Halloween enthusiastic students' standards. The school's ghosts were gliding in an out of the building perfoming different 'acrobatic' stunts, while even some of the student body dressed up in costume, despite that most everyone just wore their robes.

Mokuba decided to dress up like the Crow, so he had black eyeliner and a pale face, along with a pair of leather pants that he borrowed from Malik and a leather shirt that he borrowed from Yami. He was going around looking somewhat gothic, but very cool to some of the girls.

Bakura and Serenity decided to go with a couple's costume idea. Bakura dressed up like the Phantom of the Opera, while Serenity dressed up as Christina Daae, so now when they had the chance, they were both singing different songs from the movie that came out not too long ago.

**(Author's Note: That Phantom reference is for a good friend of mine...Dragon's-maidens. MWAHAHAHAHAHA)**

Joey decided to go as Sanji from One Piece, so he combed his hair over one side of his face, wore a black suit with boots and a light blue undershirt. Even though he would get scolded at, he would try to perform some of the signature moves that the kicking cook would pull off in the anime.

While they had spent their first few Halloweens at Hogwarts in their normal attire, Kirsty and Kyra decided to dress up special. Kirsty had dressed up like the Dark Magician Girl, complete with the outfit, hat, and even the staff. Ryou smiled at his friend, he knew the kind of deck she loved using and knew that the Dark Magician Girl was one of her favorite monsters.

Kyra...however...decided to don a more seducing ensemble. Since she and her sister were both fans of anime, she decided to dress up like one of the girls from the anime He Is My Master. Every boy that saw her drooled waterfalls as she walked around in a revealing maid's costume. Joey made an innocent comment at her, and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor after Kyra punched him in the face, calling him a pervert.

Brian decided to just wear a black trenchcoat, with matching pants and shirt. Mokuba asked him who or what he was supposed to be, because there was no real clue as to what it was. Brian looked at him as he took a drink of his pumpkin juice, "Nick Fury," he said simply before looking around.

Malik and Marik to try something interesting, especially for them. Since Battle City and their lives become..._normal_ if you will, they too, got into all sorts of anime. So for Halloween, Malik decided to dress up like Inuyasha while Marik decided to dress up like Sesshomaru. Brian shook his head, smiling slightly at the two of them.

Set's costume, didn't really surprise people, seeing as he was a duelist, just like his Light. He was dressed in bone-covered armor and a cape flowing behind him. "Dragons...bow down before your Lord!" he cried out, holding up a Flute of Summoning Dragon. He pressed the flute against his lips and a light melody flew around the room. Almost immediately, three Blue Eyes White Dragons appeared above everyone else, roaring and scaring the daylights out of them. At the staff table, Dumbledore rose from his chair and clapped happily at the sight that was before the student body.

Yami decided to be a little more original and dressed up like Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy. With a giant foam sword, black vest with an armored shoulder, and baggy black pants, finished off with his spikey hair, made him look just like Cloud...save that he didn't have _blonde-blonde _hair.

Mokuba wandered over to the Slytherin table and plopped down next to Noa, who neglected to dress up. He glanced at the Slytherin's glaring at him, but ignored them, "Noa, you see Seto?". The green-haired Kaiba shook his head, "Sorry, Mokie, I haven't. In fact, I haven't seen him all day,".

"Hm...wonder if he's up in his dorm room,"

"If he is, you can't get in since you're not a Ravenclaw," Noa pointed out as he popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth, "So, the password and location of the dorm is out of your reach. Nice costume by the way...the Crow?".

Mokuba grinned as he moved his bangs out of his eyes, "Yeah, you know the movies? Saw them back in Domino thanks to Brian's movie collection,". Noa shook his head, smirking, "It's definitely you, Mokie,".

As the two younger Kaibas talked, Brian sat at the edge of the Gryffindor Table furthest away from the center of the Great Hall. As much as he loved Halloween, even though he had dressed up for the occasion, he wasn't in the mood to celebrate with the rest of the others.

"You can at least join in, mate,"

"Yeah, Brian, come on!"

He turned around and almost broke out into a fit of laughter. Yugi was dressed as Yami in the ancient past as Pharaoh, and Ryou was dressed as Bakura the Thief King from the same time period.

"What is this...when times collide?" he cracked, taking his goblet of pumpkin juice from the table. Ryou shrugged and looked down at his red robes, "I thought it'd be a nice change of pace. To be honest, I was sick and tired of the ol' Change of Heart routine...,".

"Well it suits you...you even got the scar under your eye. Latex and movie makeup?"

"Nah, just a little Trace Charm,".

"Uh...guys, could you leave...I'd like to talk to Brian alone?".

The three of them turned and their jaws hit the floor. Tea wore a tight, light blue tube top with a pretty short black skirt and knee-high brown boots. Yugi grabbed Ryou by the sleeve and led him away while Tea sat down next to Brian.

"Nice costume...Marvel character?"

"Yep, Nick Fury. Jill Valentine?"

"You know you're game characters,".

"Hey, I got Resident Evil 3: Nemesis and I've seen Apocalypse. What do you need, Tea?".

She leaned in close to him and kissed him on the neck. His face turned red a little and pulled back, "Uh...Tea, what are you-," he was cut off as she moved from his neck to his mouth. After a few moments of kissing, she pulled back and winked at him, "I miss this just as much as you do, Brian. Please come back...," she whispered in his ear.

Brian sat in silence as Tea waited for an answer. After a few minutes, she sighed, "Well it was worth a shot...," she muttered, walking away. Brian mouthed a string of curse words and grabbed his goblet once more. He was about to take a drink when he poured the remaining cold juice onto his lap.

"_Baka..._,"

"HEY LEGGO!"

He turned to see McGonagall leading Kyra out of the Great Hall, a large cloak wrapped around the teenagers shoulders, covering her costume. She was being escorted out of the Great Hall for the skimpy costume, but before she was pulled from sight, she held up her fingers in a V sign.

"...oooook,"

-----

After the Halloween Party, the Gryffindors were headed back to the common room when something ahead made them stop. There was a large crowd of Gryffindor students ahead of Yugi and the others, and they were talking excitedly about something.

Joey hopped up and down, "I can't see anything! What's going on?". Mokuba folded his arms,"I bet they changed the password and no one bothered to tell us,". Brian frowned, "I don't think so...I'll be right back," he said quietly before stepping forward and merging with the crowd.

A few moments later, they heard Percy's voice ring out, "Someone get Professor Dumbledore!". Tea and Yugi looked each other worriedly. If this thing needed Dumbledore and made Percy sound like that, it must be serious.

Almost immediately, Dumbledore appeared and swept through the crowd. The students moved to the side, giving everyone else a clear view of the cause of the excitement. Tea put a hand to her mouth while the boys' eyes went huge. The painting that held the Fat Lady, the password keeper of Gryffindor, had long gashes in it.

"Someone go and find the Fat Lady immediately!" Dumbledore ordered sharply.

"You'll be lucky!" a cackling voice reached their ears. Everyone looked up to see Peeves the Poltergeist floating above them, a large grin on his face. Dumbledore frowned, "What do you mean, Peeves?".

The spirit's grin disappeared almost instantly. He may be a smart-ass to everyone else, but he would never mouth off or taunt Dumbledore. He rubbed his spectral hands together, "Ashamed, she is, your Headship. Saw her running through the landscape on the fourth floor, ducking behind the trees, yelling her head off about him,".

"About who, Peeves? What happened?"

"The Fat Lady wouldn't let him in, without the password, Professorhead. He got angry and slashed the painting with a large knife he did," his grin returned, "I feel sorry for the Fat Lady...having to deal with a short-tempered outlaw, that Sirius Black,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: WHEW! that took a lot longer than expected...well as promised, here's the earlier update than normal...lol. Hope you liked, and watch for more! Ja ne!**


	10. Of Wolves and Worgs

**Of Wolves and Worgs**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, nor Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"No, Berg,"

"Well then you're pretty much outta luck, ain't ya, you Usopp-wannabe?"

"What is that supposed to mean? Is that an insult?"

"To Usopp, yes,"

"Go into the Hall and join your schoolmates, Mr Berg, otherwise I will take points away per second you stay here in front of me!"

"You know what? Kiss my big, fat, a-,"

"Is there something wrong here?"

Brian and Snape turned to see Professor Dumbledore walk up to them. Brian nodded and jerked a thumb to Snape, "He wants Lucien to join in the search, and I told him not without me,".

Snape rolled his eyes, "Headmaster, he is a student and there is a dangerous criminal loose in this castle. I'm only looking out for his welfare!"

The brunette scoffed and shook his head, "Yeah, sure,". Dumbledore looked at them both and cleared his throat, "Brian, why do you wish to join in the search?" he asked quietly. Brian, like Peeves, wouldn't mess with Dumbledore. He sighed loudly, "Lucien follows my orders...if not me, then one of my friends, who are by the way, already in the Hall. Now, I'm capable in both magic and physical means of self-defense. If I'm not allowed to join in the search, the biggest creature who has a great sense of smell by the way, will be unavailable to you...," he explained.

"If he joins the group, he will be putting himself at risk and if Black is in the building, it may give him a hostage," Snape countered in a desperate tone.

"Enough!" Dumbledore raised his hand, silencing them both as he began to ponder the choice that lay before him. Brian shifted slightly while Snape glared at the Gryffindor. Dumbledore closed his eyes and nodded slowly, "You may join, Brian. Please call Lucien here and you may join the search party,".

Snape gawked at him while Brian danced a little jig in his place, "Headmaster...,".

"It may be difficult, Severus, but I'm left with no choice. We do need help in apprehending Black, don't we? Brian, if you'd please," the elderly wizard said in a mild tone. Brian turned and brought his fingers to his mouth, then let out a long, high whistle that echoed through the castle halls.

Seconds later, the Worg came bounding down the nearby flight of stairs and leapt over the railing, landing on the floor in front of them. Snape frowned and waved his hand in front of him, "He may be fast to reply, but he smells rather horrible. Where has this _mutt_ be wadding in?" he asked.

"First off...Professor, don't call him a mutt, he doesn't like it," Brian warned as he climbed onto his growling pet, "Second...I honestly don't know where he's been tonight. I figured the others were out having a fun time, so I let him wander around the castle as long as he didn't tear anything up or knock anything down. Ain't that right, boy?" he asked, scratching the Worg's ear.

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile, "Well I'm sure Mr Filch will appreciate that. Mr Berg, you may begin the 2nd and 3rd floors. If you see anything, send out a signal,". Brian did a two-finger salute as Lucien made his way back to the staircase, "You got it!".

Watching them go, Snape shook his head, "Why did you allow him that filthy mutt?" he asked quietly. Dumbledore chuckled slightly as he patted Snape on the shoulder, "A boy needs a dog, Severus...,"

Snape tried to protest, but decided not to. He shook his head, then scrunched his face in confusion and thought, "What in the world is an Usopp?"

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle loudly as he patted Snape again, "I suggest you start reading some material from Japan, Severus...,"

Inside the Great Hall, amongst the hundreds of very squishy sleeping bags, Harry and Yugi stared at the mystic ceiling, wondering the same thing while people whispered it around them.

"How do you think he got in?" one Ravenclaw asked, "I bet he Apparated!"

"Maybe he disguised himself!" a Hufflepuff suggested.

Dean Thomas propped himself on his side, "Maybe he just _flew_ in!".

Hermione growled and looked at the group, "Honestly, are Seto and I the only ones who's read _Hogwarts: A History_?". Joey rolled over on his side, "Knowing you and rich-boy, probably, Herms...now shut up and go to sleep before I hit ya wit my pillow,"

Ignoring the blonde duelist, Hermione looked at everyone else, "Hogwarts is protected by powerful spells, and is guarded by Dementors! There is no possible way that Sirius Black could've gotten in by diguise or by Apparating! It's impossible for him to enter without being noticed!"

"Hermoine, I'm warning you...shaddup or be prepared to face da pillow,"

Yugi glanced at Yami who was on his stomach next to him, and decided to have a more private conversation on the topic.

/Pharaoh, what's your opinion on this? How do you think he got in?/ he asked worriedly.

/I don't know Yugi...I'm not familiar with all this new magic, remember...the only magic I truly know is Shadow Magic and some of the Oricalchos stones when we battled Dartz, but even though we've been here for a few years, I have to go with Hermione on this one/ Yami replied, eyes locking with Yugi's.

/But he got in without being caught! You don't think he's using.../

Yami shook his head slightly /No...Bakura's Ring would've picked up a new Item. So it's impossible on that front/

As the lights went out, Joey rolled over onto his belly, eyes glancing at his friends and closed his eyes. He was about to doze off when...

"Joey...what do you think on this?"

With a snarl, Joey rolled over and kicked Hermione in the shins, earning a muffled shriek. She sat up and glared at him, rubbing her legs, "What was that for?".

"I warned you to clam up so I can sleep," he said groggily.

"But you said that you'd use a pillow!" she protested, trying to keep her voice lowered, "What happened with that plan?".

"I don't have a pillow to spare,"

-----

As if the news of Sirius Black attacking the Fat Lady didn't make things bad for Harry and Yugi, but because of this new development, McGonagall demanded that either Harry have a teacher overseeing his Quidditch Training sessions, or that he be pulled from the team until Black was caught.

Then, the Gryffindor team found out that their next match wouldn't be against Slytherin, but against Hufflepuff, due to Malfoy's 'injury'. Needless to say, this didn't sit well with Oliver Wood. The rest of the team sat in almost complete silence while Oliver started to rant about how Hufflepuff was no pushover.

"How much you wanna bet he keeps going for at least an hour?" Brian whispered to Joey, leaning over to the side.

Joey grinned, "Three butta-beers and a dozen boosta packs," he whispered back, "That he stops soon," he added quickly. The two replacement Beaters watched as Oliver began to shout at Fred.

"I don't care if Harry caught the Snitch in five minutes the last time we played Hufflepuff, Fred! Cedric Diggory's put together a very strong side this year, and we'll be playing in totally different conditions!" He's an excellent Seeker! I knew this is exactly how you'd all react, we mustn't relax, we mustn't think our opponent is weak and a pushover! We must keep our goals focused, and we must _win_!" he roared.

Fred looked slightly alarmed, "Alright...alright, Oliver...we'll focus and take Hufflepuff seriously..._very seriously_,"

The day before the match, things got worse for Harry, Yugi and the others. It all started when Harry, Yugi and Joey were late for Defense Against the Dark Arts class that afternoon. They were kept by Oliver who kept showing up giving them tips and hints on tomorrow's Quidditch match.

Joey grinned as Harry pushed the door open, "Look it'll be fine, Lupin is cool ok? He's nothing like the other freaks we've had and besides, from what I hear, he's a lot better than the mop-top, long-nosed asshole that we know as Professa Snape,"

"Is that so, Mister Wheeler? Well then...how is that?" a cold voice greeted the trio as they entered the classroom. For that set of ten seconds, Joey came very close to unloading his bowels entirely into his boxers. For those of you reading who don't know what 'unloading bowels entirely' mean...it's this.

_Shitting your pants to the brim._

"Uh...Professa...look I was...I was just...,"

Snape walked over to him and leaned inward, "You were just causing Gryffindor House to lose points, Mister Wheeler. You three go take your seat," he ordered.

Harry glared at Joey as they made their way to some empty desks, "Nice goin', Joey," he hissed.

As the class continued, not only did the surprise of Snape teaching strike everyone hard, but they discovered that the lesson they were supposed to be doing, was not on his agenda for today. Instead, they were going to study one of the most deadliest creatures in the world.

Werewolves.

This did seem a little advanced for them right now...so some questions were bound to come up...and they did!

"Professor, where's Professor Lupin?" Tea asked, her hand raised.

"He's feeling too ill today to teach, Miss Gardner, now go back to your studies,".

"But where is he? What's wrong with him?" Yugi added quietly.

Snape looked at him and smiled a twisted smile, "It's nothing life-threatening, Motou, now getting back to the subject at hand...," he paused walking to the front of the classroom, "Can anyone tell me what the differences between a true wolf and a werewolf?".

He scanned the room and saw that no one had their hand raised...well except Hermione, who he seemed to consider invisible. Snape shook his head in disgust, "To think a third year class of this subject cannot tell the differences...it's pathetic,"

/I don't like the feel of this, Yami/ Yugi said mentally as Snape went on a rampage of verbal abuse.

/About Professor Lupin? You heard what Snape said, he's ill/ the Pharaoh replied, pretending to look involved with the class as a front.

/But why would Snape look so happy about it? I saw that grin and it gave me the creeps/

/I'll admit, it reminded of Bakura back in my day, but there's nothing to worry about/

/What if he did something to him? Lookit Harry! He's probably thinking the same thing!/ Yugi protested, glancing at his friend who didn't look pleased at all that Snape was in a class that he wasn't needed in.

/Yugi, just calm down and bear through this.../

/I'm trying it's just that.../ Yugi's voice trailed off.

Yami looked at his hikari /Aibou, something wrong?/ he asked, concerned.

The King of Games shifted slightly in his seat /N-no...don't worry about it/.

Before the Pharaoh could ask any further, Yugi shut down his mind-link side just as the class drew to a close. As they were filing out of the room, Yugi looked back at Brian who was gazing at his wrist for some reason.

"Brian, something up?" Yugi asked curiously. Brian's head jerked up and he quickly hid his wrist under his robe, "Naw, I'm fine...,"

The two Kings, so to speak, watched as their friend left the room in a hurry, concerned looks on their faces.

"You get the feeling he's hiding something from us?"

"I wouldn't put it past anyone in our group to hide something, aibou,"

The two of them left the classroom to see Joey and Ron go on about what an ass Snape was to them while Brian walked ahead, looking at the Eye symbol on his wrist.

_I wonder...but I need to find Shadi first _he thought as he made his way up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.


	11. Rain Drops Keep Falling On My Head

**Rain Drops Keep Falling On My Head**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.**

**Kilnorc: yeah, sorry for the wait guys. Lotsa stuff happenin' over here and me working on other fics...it's tense...heheheh...enjoy please!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After being woken up by Peeves the Poltergeist, in a very rude way mind you, Harry sat quietly on his bed, looking at Crookshanks who had managed to creep into the boys dormitories. Crookshanks was Hermiones dear pet, but recently, Ron had begun to hate him.

For some strange reason, everytime Scabbers came into the cats line-of-sight, the feline would go nuts and try to kill him. Harry had tried going back to sleep, but besides the raging storm outside, his mind was too preoccupied with today's Quidditch match.

Hufflepuff was going to be a fierce opponent today and Oliver had put the entire team through rigorous and exhausting sessions. Hopefully it would pay off...

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Harry decided to get out of bed and get dressed into his robes. While he did, he kept glancing at Crookshakes who seemed to be looking at him in a very strange way...as if he were trying to stare him down in a contest.

"You are a very creepy cat...," he muttered before walking down the stairs to the common room. The common room's fireplace was lit and a figure was sitting on the couch. After his eyes adjusted to the light, Harry could see it was Brian sitting nearby.

He was about to call out in a low voice when he stopped to see that Brian was going through his Duel Monster deck, flipping over cards and seperating them while his hands were covered in a dark aura.

Brian sighed and leaned back, hand over his eye, "Aw man...will it be enough?". Harry approached the lone duelist, "Enough for what, Brian? You got a big duel planned?" he asked. Brian looked up at the newcomer, "Somewhat...jeez, Harry, you've got quiet feet. Maybe you _should _take Bakura up on his thief lessons...,"

"Maybe...so who are you dueling against?" Harry asked, sitting down across from him. Brian folded his arms, "Someone I need to duel...that's all you need to know Harry," he muttered. Harry frowned, "Uh...ok. Well...today's the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff...shouldn't you get Joey and Yugi ready?"

Brian checked the clock, "It's not even dawn yet, Harry...I think we've got time," he replied, "What are you doing up so damn early, anyway?"

"Peeves woke me up...bugger...," he shook her head in an annoyed way.

Brian chuckled, "Yeah well...he's nothing compared to some of the other spirits my friends and I have dealt with,"

"Hmm...maybe you and the others could tell us all about it, eh?"

"Maybe...,"

Harry yawned and tapped his knees a few times, "Well I guess I'm gonna get going. Be sure that you and the others are on the field later. Last thing we need is Wood complaining about lack of team strength...,"

Brian watched as Harry made his way to the portrait hole, "I'll do that, Harry. Watch your back ok?" he called out. Harry nodded and pushed open the door, making Sir Codagen, the replacement portrait rather irritable.

"Stand and fight you mangy cur!"

"SHUT UP!" both Harry and Brian yelled at the extremely annoying portrait.

-----

Later that day, it was a disaster outside. Rain and harsh winds covered the field. The rain was pelting everything so hard, making the ground extremely slippery with mud while the wind was so damn strong, it made everyone tilt to the side.

Needless to say, Wood didn't like these weather conditions one bit. Then again, no one outside did like the weather. Yugi, Joey, Harry and Brian were wrapped tightly in their Quidditch robes, trying to keep the cold out of their systems.

"It's alright, Oliver, we don't mind a little rain!" Angelina said calmly, patting Wood on the back.

Despite the weather, everyone in the castle had come out to watch the match. Even Mokuba had managed to drag Kaiba away from the library and his studies to watch. Kaiba blew on his hands to keep them warm and he lightly glared at his little brother, whose black mane was blowing wildly in the wind, "You...are...in...trouble," he shivered.

Mokuba grinned and tied his hair into a long ponytail to keep his bangs from blowing into his eyes, "It's worth it though, Seto,"

Madam Hooch made it onto the field, dressed in appropriate weather attire, her broom over her shoulder, "Hufflepuff Team and Gryffindor Team, mount your brooms!".

"Guess we're sitting this one out so far," Yugi sighed as he, Joey and Brian plopped down in the sheltered team area. Joey yawned, "Well I just hope we get some action...otherwise, I'm gonna snap,"

Yugi watched as Harry and his other teammates dodged the Hufflepuffs while they tried to stay afloat in th air, "Actually, I think we should just be glad that we're sitting this out," he told his friend as the scores began to rack up.

After sometime, Harry landed, soaked from head to toe, followed by his other teammates. "You ok, Harry?" Joey asked, walking up to his friend. Harry frowned as he wiped his glasses, "I can't see well, the rain keeps fogging up my glasses,"

"Here, lemme help," Hermione snatched his glasses away and tapped them, "_Impervius_!"

She handed the pair of glasses back to their owner, "Here, now you won't have trouble seeing. That spell will keep the rain repelled," she informed him. Wood stared at her like she was the Messiah of Quidditch.

Tea giggled and patted Hermione on the shoulder, "Nice touch, Hermy," she whispered. "Thanks," Hermione whispered back. Oliver nodded and clapped his hands, "Ok team, let's get back out there!".

-----

In the stands, Mokuba was clapping his hands hard as he watched the match continue. He looked over at his brother, who wasn't looking so well. "You ok, Seto?" he asked, concerned for his brother. Kaiba nodded and placed his head on his brother's head, "Yes, I'm fine, Mokie. Just feeling a little odd. Probably the weather. See, this is why I stay inside when it's like this!"

"You saying it's my fault? Excuse me...,"

"Mokie, I'm not saying it's your fault, I just--,"

"It's just what, Seto?" Mokuba asked, eyes never leaving the field.

The reply he recieved was silence from his older brother. That wasn't like him. Mokuba turned back to Kaiba and noticed that he had fallen to the floor, very pale and hardly moving.

"SETO!"

Immediately, he knelt down and began to shake his brother, "C'mon, Seto this isn't funny! What's wrong?' he pleaded, fear and worry beginning to sink in.

Gasps from all around him made Mokuba look up to see Harry falling through the air as a pack of Dementors came at him. "Aw man...," Mokuba started to shake Kaiba again, "C'mon...wake up Seto!".

-----

"So he fell just like Harry?"

"Yeah, it was weird. He didn't look too good and he just fell over. I think he's got pneumonia or something,"

"No, it's not that...,"

"Well what is it then?"

"Calm down, Mokuba...,"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Brian! He's my brother so just bite my ass!"

"Mr Kaiba, watch your language!"

Kaiba groaned as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and he could see a few forms standing around him. He blinked a few times and found himself lying in an infirmary bed, surrounded by Mokuba, Brian, Tea and Professor McGonagall.

"What happened...why am I here?" he groaned, sitting up slowly. Mokuba was about to launch himself at Kaiba, but was held back by Brian. Tea looked at him, "You collapsed on the Quidditch Field, Kaiba...what happened?"

Kaiba grunted and looked away to see Harry in a nearby bed surrounded by his friends and teammates, "What happened to him?" he asked, changing the subject. Brian frowned, but cleared his throat, "He fell off his broom when a group of dementors invaded the field and attacked him,"

"He ok?"

"Oh he's fine. Luckily the ground was really soft and Dumbledore did something that made the dementors fly away. I don't know what he did...but something white came out of his wand and they just got their asses out off the field _really _fast," Mokuba explained with a shrug.

Kaiba looked at Mokuba, "Don't curse," he said quietly, looking back at Harry. "Oi, Harry. Since I couldn't see it...you win the match?".

Silence filled the room and he knew what that meant. Gryffindor had lost the match...most likely due to the fact that Harry fell off his broom. For some strange reason, Kaiba had to feel like he had to do something he _very_ rarely did.

"Well...least you're ok right?"

Brian, Yugi, Joey, Mokuba and Tea stared at Kaiba with great astonishment. This was definitely not like Kaiba to be like this.

Harry chuckled as he sat up, "I guess so...by the way, you guys seen my broom?"

Brian winced and looked away while Yugi whistled lowly and Joey rubbed the back of his head. Ron and Hermione reached behind them and pulled out a large bag.

"Um...after you fell off, Harry, it went off into the forest and...well...,"

"Well _what_?"

"It hit that big-ass Whompin' Willow!" Mokuba piped up, earning another glare from his brother. Ron emptied out the bag and dozens, if not hundreds of wooden splinters came falling out, creating a small pile on Harry's bed.

Mokuba shook his head, "Well...could be worse...,"

"Mokuba's right...you could be really hurt, or dead, Harry," Tea offered, smiling slightly before turning to Brian, "Isn't that...right...?".

She looked around the infirmary, "Where'd Brian go?"

Everyone looked around to see that Brian was no longer with them. Ron shook his head, "Damn, why is he always doing that?"

-----

It was very dark. So dark that not much could be seen. Brian cracked his neck and looked around, "Dammit...place creeps me out everytime I come here,".

"So, I see that my target area was not misplaced...,"

He turned around to see Shadi standing a few feet away from him, "Ya know, it would be nice if you gave a little heads up before you decide to yank me from the real world...especially with all the disappearing acts I did last year,".

The Egyptian spirit chuckled and bowed his head slightly, "I'll keep that in mind, my young friend. I believe you have some questions for me?".

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Whew...ok, first off, gomen nasai for not updating sooner. Glitches, other updates, and pressure. Well I hope I did this well, so R and R. ja ne**

**P.S. sorry for title of chapter...I couldn't think of anything else, LOL**


	12. Horrid Truths

**Horrid Truths**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After a short stay in the Hospital Wing, both Harry and Kaiba were released. They were glad about being out of there, but with the Dementors around the entrances and the chances that they could swoop in on them, the happy feeling really didn't last very long.

However, some good news came recently as the Gryffindors headed to their Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. Professor Lupin was back at work, and looking as though he had be very ill recently. But luckily, he said he was on the road to a full recovery and that he'd be just fine to teach the lesson. To add to the occasion, most of the class immediately began to complain about Snape and his lesson plan.

"He made us do two rolls of parchment on werewolves!"

"-we don't know anything about werewolves at the time!"

"TWO (BLEEP) ROLLS OF PARCHMENT TEACH!"

"Joey! Watch your language!"

Lupin grinned slightly at the outbursts and waved at his class to calm them down, "Alright, alright, now settle down. I'm aware that Professor Snape has derived from my lesson plan, and I'll speak with him. For now, just forget about the report on werewolves," Hermione tugged at her hair and lay her head on her desk, "I already finished it, though!" she whimpered.

It was a rather enjoyable lesson. Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking. Lupin walked over and tapped on the glass lightly, "You see him? See the lantern in his grip? He uses this to lure unsuspecting people away from the trail in a swamp or bog, and well...," he trailed off, shrugging.

Yami leaned over to Yugi, "I could swear I had those back in Egypt...," he whispered as the hinkypunk made a horrible squelching sound that echoed throughout the whole classroom. Tea stuck out her tongue in disgust just before the bell rang.

-----

"Oh c'mon...please?"

"No, Mokie,"

"Seto...please?"

"I said _no_, Mokie,"

Mokuba raised an eyebrow at his brother before going to another part of Honeydukes, eyes scouring for a sugary and tasty target. Kaiba shook his head and rolled his eyes, "I should've just stayed at school...,".

"That would've been a good idea...you could get some help from the teachers about your problem," said a quiet voice behind him. Startled, Kaiba turned to see Brian leafing through a stack of different chocolate bars. He glared at the American, "You and Harry need to stop spending time around Bakura...you two are starting to share his sneaking traits,".

Brian laughed dryly, "Yeah, _that's_ where I get my stealth skills from. Anyway, I know why you collapsed on the field the other day, Kaiba,".

"So do I...I wasn't feel too well and I must've had slight pneumonia or something," Kaiba said dismissively, looking away from the former Guardian. "Ha!" Brian took out some of his wizard money and counted, "Please...don't even try that bullcrap on me, Kaiba. I saw what you looked like at the stadium and it was exactly like when the Dementors came on the train, so don't try lying to me,".

Kaiba frowned and leaned in, "Fine, you know...but I can handle it ok? No one needs to know that those things get to me,". Brian sighed and turned to the CEO, "You need to tell _someone_, Kaiba...these things are dangerous and the next time it happens, and you _know_ it will, you need to know how to eithe recover quicker, or to at least fend them off,".

"Ok, two things. One: I'm fine and I've already got a plan figured out. Two: Why do you care? I thought you only looked out for the rest of us because of your Gauntlet,".

Brian grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, "Now you listen to me, you arrogant asshole...I may not be the Guardian to the Pharaoh anymore, and I may have some issues with loyalty and my past sins, but I still care about my friends. Mokuba happens to be one of my friends, so if something happens to you, he'll suffer...,".

Kaiba wrenched himself away from the American and watched as he left the store, hand over his deck case on his belt.

"Hm...so he _does_ care...,"

He looked around to see Mokuba no longer in the shop and cursed, "Dammit, now where'd he go?".

Kaiba left the candyshop and looked around. Hogsmeade was covered in snow, making it look like an old-fashioned Christmas card. "Now...if I were Mokuba...where would _I_ go?" he asked himself, rubbing his hands together. As he made his way down the street, he saw a large poster on the windows of numerous shops, all of them complete with insignias from the Ministry of Magic.

**By Order Of  
THE MINSTRY OF MAGIC**

**_Customers are reminded that until further notice,  
dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade  
every night after sundown. This measure has been put  
in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will  
be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore  
advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall_**

**_-Merry Christmas!_**

"Damn...now we got those freaks to worry about...," Kaiba cursed running his hand through his hair, "Just frickin' great!"

"There's the post office-,"

"Zonko's up there-"

We could go up to the Shrieking Shack-"

Kaiba turned around to see Hermione and Ron walking past, talking amongst themselves. He was about to call out to them to ask where Mokuba was when he noticed that the two people talking, were leaving three set of footsteps in the snow.

_Who the..._ Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the sight, then it hit him. He let out a chuckle and shook his head as he came up behind them.

"You guys should be more careful...if I noticed Harry's tracks in the snow, someone else would," he hissed. Ron, Hermione and the unseen Harry jumped and turned to see Kaiba smiling triumphantly at them. Before they said anything, he held up his hands, "Don't worry, I'll just step in his tracks, so that everyone else will think they're mine,".

"Thanks...," Harry whispered as Hermione and Ron looked at him in surprise. It was rare and strange that Seto Kaiba would offer help or anything nice for anyone besides his brothers...well except maybe Noa...

"So, Harry...you're wearing your Invisibility Cloak and I know you didn't get your slip signed, so do tell...how did you get past the Grim Reaper wannabe's?" Kaiba asked as they headed to the Three Broomsticks.

Quietly and quickly, Harry told him all about a document Fred and George had given to him. He slipped it out from his cloak and handed it to Kaiba, "It's called the Marauder's Map. It only works at Hogwarts. It shows all the passages, halls, rooms of the school, and it even shows you where people are. Perfect for getting past the Dementors,".

Kaiba nodded as he handed it back before passing through the doorways into the Three Broomsticks. Inside, it was nice and very warm, compared to the chilly air outside. Kaiba looked around to see numerous people sitting in the seats and bar stools of the establishment.

The Chamber sisters that Ryou had associated himself with were at the front, each having a couple of butterbeers while Ryou himself sat between them, going on about something. Luckily, in the main area, he did see Mokuba in the middle of the room at a table, talking with a few of the other Gryffindors.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about Mokuba...," he muttered. Hermione nudged him, "We're going to go have a seat and a few drinks. Care to join us?". Kaiba looked around and considered his options, "Aw hell, why not? Better than sitting with Wheeler or the usual dorks,".

"Hey!"

"No offense to you or Hermione, Weasley,"

A short while after taking a seat in the back, and ordering their butterbeers, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kaiba felt the cold breeze that blasted through the pub as the door opened up. Kaiba cursed and glared towards the door, "HEY! CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR! IT'S COLD AS HELL OUT THERE!" he roared.

Hermione squeaked and clamped a hand over Kaiba's mouth. She nodded to the entrance and Kaiba watched as Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick took off their coats and left them at the door. He pulled away the Gryffindor's hand, "You think they heard me?" he asked quietly. The bushy haired Gryffindor glared at him, "If they _did_ hear that outburst, they'll probably think it was a patron and not a student,".

As Ron pushed Harry underneath the table, Hermione pointed her wand at a nearby Christmas tree, "_Mobiliarbus!_" she hissed. The tree was lifted and moved in front of their line of sight, so that the professor's wouldn't see them.

"Now...Kaiba, please, do us the favor of shutting your pie hole!"

Kaiba stared at Hermione.

"What?"

------

"Do you think that Black is still in the area, Minister?"

"I'm sure of it, Madam Rosmerta,"

"You know that the whole village has been searched twice? Those dementors of Azkaban have scared away all my customers...Minister, please, recall them, it's very bad for my business,"

"Rosmerta, my dear, I don't like them any more than you do," Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic said uncomfortably. He and other teachers from Hogwarts had gathered together in the pub and were now talking privately, or so they thought because of the four students behind the Christmas tree, about Sirius Black.

"How exactly are we supposed to teach up at the school? Those horrors floating around are putting the students in danger!"

"Hear, hear, Minerva!" Flitwick chirped.

Kaiba lowered the tree branch and lowered into his seat, "You figure that they would talk about something like this in a much more private place...this kinda of information in a public tavern is far too risky...,".

Ron shrugged while Hermione pushed Harry a little more underneath the table, "I dunno mate...I guess we all have our own manuals of cloak and dagger things,".

"You...know about cloak and dagger?"

"Hey, just because I'm not a muggle doesn't mean I don't know about some muggle things,"

"Shh! Guys, shut up, or I'm gonna punch you where the sun don't shine!" Harry hissed from underneath the table.

Kaiba turned back to the conversation and lowered the branch slightly, looking at the group of elder wizards and tavern-owner.

"So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?"

"Naturally, Rosmerta...James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself...after all, he too, had a family to protect. Yet, Dumbledore remained worried, I remember him offering to be teh Potters' Secret-Keeper himself," McGonagall replied.

Kaiba turned to Harry, "Looks like you were sort of right about Black being after you, Harry...if what I'm hearing is right, this is guy who's responsible for a lot of bad things in your life,"

"Shut up!" Hermione shrieked quietly, "If I have to tape your mouths shut so we can hear this, so help me God, I will!".

Kaiba, Ron and Harry shrank back at the angry little witch and returned to the conversation once more.

"So, as I said...Peter Pettigrew died a hero's death. He faced Black in a duel, even though he was never any good at it, and got blown up for it. Before we cleared the Muggle's memories, they told us that Peter confronted Black, screaming about how he betrayed Lily and James and even his own family by doing so! Next thing they knew, the street was engulfed in smoke and all that's left of Peter was a finger...,".

Hagrid cleared his throat, "He was a traitor...but I still see him sometimes on the grounds,"

"My...Hagrid, do you mean to say that...?"

"Nah, Rosmerta. I mean...I think Black's own offspring are here at Hogwarts, alongside Harry and his friends,".

The table squeaked as Harry rose from underneath, but again, was quickly shoved back down by Ron and Hermione. Kaiba frowned and leaned in, _How could these people not realize that the traitor's own blood was among their ranks?_ he wondered.

"I know what you mean, Hagrid...I see more and more of Black everyday in their eyes. One of them even has his sort of crazy hair, completely untamed, no matter what you do with it and the other...I swear, I could see the dark side that Black must've had when he joined Voldemort...the same, cold side that got him into his inner circle,"

"Do you think they're in danger, just as Harry is?"

"It's possible," McGonagall said with a nod, "Supposedly, Black went mad after his master's defeat...,"

Kaiba frowned and leaned forward, the words getting fainter and fainter. He listened hard for a few moments longer, then his eyes went wide, his voice completely lost. The sound of footsteps were heard as the teachers and Minister rose from their table and headed towards the door.

Ron and Hermione didn't hear what Kaiba had heard, only what was said about Harry. While the two Gryffindors looked at their friend in silence, Kaiba leapt from the booth and headed to the door, dragging Mokuba by the collar.

Once outside, Mokuba wrenched himself from his brother's hold and glared up at him, "What the hell is your problem, Seto? I got a couple of girls in there who're interested in me!" he whined. Kaiba put his hands on his brother's shoulders and leaned in close, "Mokuba...you know I love you and I would do anything to protect you, right?".

"Yeah, of course,".

"Good...now, because of what's happening to me and to the world right now, you gotta do me something big. Can you do me a big favor Mokie?".

"Sure, what is it?".

"Unless it is absolutely necessary, do not go anywhere without me ok? Whatever you do, do not go anywhere alone. If you must go somewhere and I am not with you, go with Brian or someone with a Millenium Item, alright?".

"But Seto...why?".

"Because it's for your safety...please Mokuba,"

Mokuba looked long and hard into his brother's eyes and saw that he was very serious about this and nodded, "Yeah...ok, Seto,".

"Good...now c'mon, we need to head back. The dementors will be patrolling soon,".

As the two of them met up with the remaining Hogwarts students, the words of McGonagall still buzzed around Kaiba's skull.

_"Are you sure that we can keep this a secret from them, Minerva?" Flitwick asked, his high voice turned low, "Those boys...they are in danger! I mean, it was hard enough to keep the two other boys in the safe hands of the Muggle contacts while their father was a murderer with connections to the darkest of all Dark Wizards...all our hard work to make them safe and the trouble it caused when their caretakers were killed in an accident..."_

_"We must do what we can for the welfare for all three boys. If Harry Potter were to know that Black were to be his godfather, that would be one thing. But if Mokuba and Seto found that Sirius Black is their biological father...then God help us all,"_


	13. Origin of the Guardian

**Origin of the Guardian**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Brian sat quietly, deck at his side, legs crossed and hands folded between them. He was in a state of quiet meditation. He had seen Shadi sometime ago and he knew what he had to do...but before this took place, he dwelled back to when he first met Yugi, the Pharaoh and the others...especially Tea.

Tea...from the first moment he saw her, he was in love. She was kind, big hearted...and had a great figure. He shook his head, he couldn't help but think about her _or_ her body. He was a guy, and that's what guys in the group thought about...well that and dueling for fun or their lives. The day he saw her was still fresh in his mind.

-----

"Oh boy...what was I thinking when I came here? I'm gonna get my ass kicked...," Brian muttered as he looked around the big city, his backpack over his shoulder and his brand new Duel Disk on his arm. He had arrived in Domino, Japan a few days before, having entered the Battle City tournament.

Brian unhooked his deck from his belt and looked through it. "What was I thinking?! I just started a month ago...I'm not ready for this!! I only have like three good cards in my deck, but they won't help worth crap against these guys," he groaned, taking a seat on a park bench.

"Wait! It's not fair!"

"Fair? You shoulda thought of dat before sneaking that card into my deck, Weevil!".

_Weevil? Weevil Underwood?_ Brian turned around to see a group of people not too far away from him. Three people he didn't recognize, but two he did. One of them, a boy with light green hair and round glasses was on the ground, tears streaming down his face as he cowered from the tall, blonde duelist in front of him.

Brian's eyes widened at the tall duelist, "I don't believe it...," he whispered, "Joey Wheeler in the flesh...oh man! Maybe it's a good thing I came...,". From Joey and Weevil, Brian turned his stare to the company Wheeler kept behind him. One of them was a short, elderly man in overalls with a bandanna over his head; another was a young man, taller than Joey, with brown hair that was pointed upward; and the last one...the last piece of company was _very_ easy on the eyes.

He must've spent a long while looking at her. From her big blue eyes and short brown hair, to her long, slender legs and her...body. After what seemed like hours, Brian shook his head and looked around. They were gone. He groaned and slumped forward, only to lean over the bench so far that he tipped it over.

"...ow,"

-----

Brian breathed deeply at his memories. This was of course, before he learned why he had the egyptian tattoo on his wrist...and the _real_ reason why he was drawn to the Battle City tournament all those years ago...

-----

Brian leaned to the side, looking from side to side. He still didn't feel like taking on some of the major duelists that he had seen so far. He had seen Mai Valentine, Weevil Underwood (although he was probably disqualified), Joey Wheeler, and even had a glimpse of Seto Kaiba, the former World Champion.

For some reason, he felt like he was being stalked by someone...probably by one of the other competitors and decided to take refuge in a place where he could stay until he finally came to his senses about this tournament. He had one locator card in his pocket and his disk was starting to feel heavy.

The Domino City Museum was a perfect place to hideout until the time was right. Even though he felt like a chicken, he did feel a bit better being in a place that had somethings he was interested in. Old artifacts, paintings...everything from almost any culture. But his favorite, was the Egyptian exhibit.

He had studied the culture in most of his school career back in America. From the treasure filled tombs of the ancient Pharaohs, to the traps of the great pyraminds and mythology of the great civilization.

While he loved being in this place, he _did_ do something that would've gotten him kicked out...well on normal circumstances. He was on his way to the exit, feeling brave enough to kick some ass in his first major tournament, when he stopped in his tracks.

He turned to the side to see a corridor a short ways away that had a large rope setting in front of it. On the velvet rope, a large sign that said **DOMINO CITY MUSEUM EMPLOYEES ONLY!** in big black letters. Even though he tried to shrug it off and walk back out, Brian couldn't help but stare at the corridor again.

_Hmmm..._ he looked in front of him and behind him, seeing if the area was clear, then quickly walked towards the corridor, ignoring the sign.

-----

"That's when I met Ishizu...," Brian said to no one in particular, "She creeped me out at first, considering she sneaked up on me, but that feeling went away soon enough,".

-----

"Look, I'm sorry I trespassed, I guess my curiousity got the best of me..._please_ don't call security! I don't wanna get in trouble with another country's law enforcement!" Brian pleaded with the dark-skinned woman in front of him, hands held out together.

Ishizu smiled very slightly and let out a chuckle before walking by him, "Come with me, my curious friend," she said softly. Brian turned and watched as the soft-spoken woman walked towards a stairwell leading down. _Follow her or risk getting in trouble...follow or get in trouble...pfft, like I gotta choice in this_ Brian thought as he dashed after the woman.

He followed her down the stairs into a large room, lit only by a large overhead light in the center of the room. "You're not gonna kill me and stash my body in a sarcophagus, are you?" Brian asked nervously as they walked through the darkened area.

"Of course not...though, I'm sure back in the old times, you would've gotten that punishment, Brian,"

"Well yeah, I'm sure I would but...," Brian paused and looked at her hard, "I didn't say my name...how did you know what it was?".

Ishizu stopped and turned around, her golden necklace gleaming, "I have my ways. Tell me, Brian. What do you know about Duel Monsters?" she asked quietly. Brian shrugged and held up his Duel Disk, "Well, it's a card game created by Maximillion Pegasus, a game creator from America and I've been playing for about a month. It's gotten big pay-day tournaments and big celebrities like Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba...why?"

"Did you know that Duel Monsters wasn't really created recently?" Ishizu asked, ignoring his own question.

Brian blinked, "What you mean it's a remake? Somebody want a comeback of it?".

"In a way...," she turned and walked towards a large tablet in a glass case a short walk away, "Many thousands of years ago, Duel Monsters existed in the times of Ancient Egypt. Great Pharaohs and their priests used to play powerful and deadly game with these creatures as tests, entertainment, or punishments. Come, look at this stone tablet and you will see what I mean,".

_Ok...this is getting weird..._ Brian cracked mentally as he slowly made his way to her. He stopped at her side and looked at Ishizu, "Ok...what is your _deal_? You are one odd lady, you know that?" he asked.

Ishizu glanced at him, raised her hand and pushed his face to make him look at the tablet in front of him, "Look hard, my young guest. Here, you see a Pharaoh and his priest engaged in one of these games,".

Brian looked over the tablet. Two men were standing across from each other, hands outstretched as if they were ordering something to someone. His eyes went upward and widened at the beings that hovered above them.

"That's...that's a Blue Eyes White Dragon and a Dark Magician!" he exclaimed, snapping his head back to his strange host. Ishizu nodded, "Yes...this is the tablet of the Nameless Pharaoh, one of the mightiest and wisest of the Pharaohs. Here, he battles with a High Priest who rebelled against him Look closely again at the tablet, Brian...look long and hard...do these men look familiar?".

-----

"Of course they looked familiar...the men on the tablet were Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou, or at least someone who _looked_ like Yugi Motou. I was a major believer of what she said from then on out. Most people wouldn't have believed her then, but some strange things had happened to me in my life...and a lot of things she said made sense...so until proven otherwise, why not?"

-----

_Well this is definitely gonna be one of the freakiest days of my life in the future_ he thought as he wandered the streets of Domino City again, having left the museum a while back. His backpack was heavier, due to a large burlap bag that Ishizu had given him.

_"What the hell is this?" he had asked her._

_"When the time comes, you will see for yourself, Brian. Go out and do what you must do for the tournament, sooner or later, you will meet the ones you are destined to meet. No matter what happens, you must stick with them...loyalty will go very far in the destinies of everyone you meet," she advised._

"WATCH OUT KID!"

Brian snapped to attention as someone screamed at the top of their lungs. He looked to the right and cursed before diving to the ground as a large motorcycle roared past him. Brian picked himself up and watched as the biker rode off, "HEY! ASSHOLE! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

-----

"...I met up with Yugi and the others and until I found the right time to tell them the truth, I tagged along with them during the rest of the tournament. Of course, during the time, I didn't do so hot, and lost my only locator card...but luckily, I was able to keep my best card at the time,".

Brian sighed and leaned back onto his hands, looking up at the ceiling of the quiet room, "I watched them fight against Bakura, the Big Five and Gozaburo Kaiba, Malik's dark side, Marik...and then came the Oricalchos group, Doma. I fought against Raphael at one point and with some extreme luck, it came to a tie. I watched the final battle between the Pharaoh and Dartz. Yet it seemed no matter what I did, I didn't live up to my title yet. I fought my heart out, got better at Duel Monsters and got better cards, risked my life to help the gang...and I still let 'em down...,".

"Then why is this time any different?" a soft voice from behind him asked. Brian grinned slightly, "Hello Hermione...been eavesdropping have you?" he asked, rising from his place on the floor. Hermione walked over to him, hands in her pockets, "I have...I hope you can accept my apology for doing so. I didn't mean to,".

Brian shrugged, "Nah, it's ok. I needed to talk to myself and I had an audience...luckily, it was you and not someone who knows about Yugi and us...the others, I mean,".

"...so that's how you became the Pharaoh's Guardian? The Battle City tournament a few years back?" she asked. Brian nodded, "Yeah...that's how. Funny...I meant to go and visit Japan for a tournament and I got roped into an old life, but got a lot of new friends in the process,".

Hermione nodded, "I see...well you still haven't answered my question, Brian. Why is what happened last year any different than your past failings? When you fought against those enemies and lost? Why did you stay with them then and not now?" she asked.

Brian walked to a nearby window and looked outside, "I dunno really, Hermione. Something in me changed after I got home from the train station...," he sighed and pressed his head against the cold glass window, "For months, I looked for a way to end this pain I have in my heart for turning against them last year with Riddle took control over me...now I found something that will help,".

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What is that? It's not something like a sacrifice is it?" she asked, uncertain about it. Brian laughed loudly and shook his head, "No, nothing like that...a friend of mine said that in times of unsure protectors and priest, they would duel to have their questions answered. The answers would depend on the result of the duel...but they would be there nonetheless,".

"So...you're saying that...?".

He turned away from the window and looked straight at her, deck in his hand, "I need to duel someone...and I'd prefer it not to be any of the others, considering how they are with me right now. I need to duel someone who's impartial to my problem and the pain in my heart...,".

"...duel me,"

"What?" Brian stared at her in surprise.

"I said duel me, Brian," Hermione replied, taking out her own deck from her pocket, "The others and I have been playing this game for awhile now, and you _did _say that you needed to duel someone in order to find the answer to the question...so let it be me,".

Brian stood there in silence, looking down at his fellow Gryffindor for a few moments before walking to a large bag he kept on the floor nearby his meditation area, "Then let's get on with it," he said. Hermione watched as Brian pulled out two Battle City duel disks from the bag and frowned, "We're at Hogwarts, Brian, electronics won't work here, remember?".

"I know...the only exception to that rule was my synthetic eye last year," Brian said with a nod as he tossed Hermione a duel disk.

She barely caught it before it hit the floor, "I know...how was that possible anyway?" she asked, curious, "I still don't understand how Seto managed that...even with Dumbledore's help,".

"Hey, I don't care, I was just glad I could see outta this side again," Brian said jokingly, pointing to his eyepatch.

"Anyway, we still can't use the duel disks here!".

"Maybe not _here_, Hermione," Brian said with a sly grin before glancing behind her, "I have found my opponent, Shadi. Could you take care of the rest?" he asked. Confused, Hermione turned around and jumped a few inches. Behind her, a tan-skinned man in robes and a turban stood silently, his eyes boring into hers.

Shadi blinked and looked at Brian, "Are you sure that this girl will be your opponent, Stafon?"

"I'm very sure...,".

"Very well," Shadi closed his eyes and Hermione watched as the room began to grow very dark and the temperature seemed to drop. Shadi disappeared, leaving the two of them in the desolate place of darkness. She turned around, "What is this place, Brian?".

"Put your disk on your arm and put your deck in," Brian instructed, strapping his own disk onto his arm.

"Answer me!"

"Put...it...on,"

Frustrated, Hermione strapped on her duel disk and pushed the power button. To her amazement, the lights on the disk turned on and the life point counter went up.

"Where...are we?" she asked, voice quivering.

Brian remained silent for a few moments as his bare arm was soon covered in a bright light, "This, Hermione...is the Shadow Realm. Welcome,"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: well...now THIS is interesting, isn't it? I'm sorry if most of the chapter isn't very good, but I've tried my best. Due to other fics and things going on, I haven't had time to properly think of a modern-day origin of Brian's guardian role, so hopefully, what I put in this chapter will make a good basic structure for it. Well that's it for now! ja ne!**

**PS: ...ya'll are really wanting to see these two duel now, huh? Hermiones first time in the Shadow Realm and Brian's decisive duel for his future...mwahahaha.**

**PPS: don't worry, if she loses, Hermione won't lose her soul. Every game has special consequences and rules, so it's safe...trust me.**

**PPPS: in case I don't update again soon...Merry Christmas to all my fans and reviewers of this fic series.**


	14. Duel for an Answer

**Duel for an Answer**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Harry Potter.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"This...is the Shadow Realm?" Hermione asked as she looked around at her environment. Brian nodded as he drew his opening hand, "Yes, Hermione. The dark realm where the ancient Shadow Games were waged and souls of the defeated were sent for all eternity. Here, we shall have our duel,".

"What?!" Hermione gaped at Brian as she drew her hand, "You're serious? You mean, after this, one of us will be stuck here to suffer for all time?!".

Brian laughed and shook his head, "No, Hermione...every Shadow Game has a certain set of rules and safety regulations, so to speak...so, as long as nothing changes them, no one will be soulless at the end of the duel. Now, do you wish to go first, or should I?" he asked.

Hermione looked at her hand and nodded, "You can go first,".

"Ok...let's do this,".

**B: 4000  
H: 4000**

Brian drew his sixth card and looked over his hand, "First, I summon my Marauding Captain (1200/400) to the field in attack mode," he said as a man in rusty armor appeared on the field, "Then, I'll activate his ability! When he's successfully Normal Summoned to the field, I can Special Summon another monster from my hand, as long as it's level four or lower...and I choose my second Marauding Captain!"

_Hmm...he's already got two monsters on the field on his first turn. Not bad, although they're not really strong_ Hermione mused.

"I'll end my turn by placing one card facedown," Brian finished, sliding a card into the slot underneath the first Captain.

Hermione drew her card, "Alright...first, I play the spell card, Restructor Revolution! When I play this card, my opponent loses 200 Life Points for every card in their hand!"

**B: 3400  
H: 4000**

"Next, I'll play Tremendous Fire! This deals you 1000 points of damage while I get only 500 points of damage,"

**B: 2400  
H: 3500**

Brian grunted as pain shot through his body. _Dammit...Hermione's not too bad...maybe she could give Joey a run for his money..._ he looked up at her, "Is that all you got, Granger?" he hissed. Hermione shook her head, "No...now I summon my Giant Rat(1400/1450) to the field in attack mode!".

A large, blue furred rodent with peircing yellow eyes appeard on the field, tail swishing back and forth across the floor.

"Giant Rat, attack the first Marauding Captain!"

_Not gonna work, Granger..._ Brian thought as the Giant Rat leapt and bit into his captain. However, Hermione was shocked to see the second captain grab the rat and toss it away, the first captain still on the field.

"...what the...why is he still standing? He should've been destroyed!".

Brian shook his head, "Nope. See, Hermione, my captains have another effect. When one of them is on the field of warriors, those warriors could not be targeted for battle...but when _two_ of them are on the field, I create a defensive wall that no monster could penetrate with attacks! They protect one another, and any other warrior on the field!"

_He knows what he's doing...figures, considering he hangs out with Yugi and Joey for a good while_ Hermione thought as she browsed her hand, "I'll place a card facedown and end my turn,".

Brian drew his card and stared at it for a few moments, "So...she's come to me again,".

Hermione blinked, "Who? What are you talking about?" she asked.

Sighing, Brian lowered his hand and looked straight at Hermione, "Just an old friend...Hermione, prepare to meet one of the strongest warrior monsters in the entire game! First, I play the spell card, Black Luster Ritual! By sacrificing the cards from my hand, Exiled Force (1000/1000) and Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100), I can Ritual Summon a monster from my hand...namely the Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500)!"

Hermione stared in amazement as the dark armored warrior appeared on the field in the middle of the two Captains. "H-how do you have that card?! I thought only Yugi had that card!" she asked, completely stunned by the sight.

"..."

-----

"No friggin' way...Brian where did you find this?" Joey asked, leaning over his friends shoulder. Brian shoved him away, "Believe it or not, I got it as a gift ok? I told my parents back home that I saw this card and thought it ruled, and they spent a long time searching for it, but they managed to find another copy!"

Joey grinned as he reached for the Black Luster Soldier card, "I saw Yugi use dis a few times in the past...you're damn lucky to have one!".

Brian turned to Yugi, "Guess this means I got one of your cards, huh? Does this mean I'm connected to you?" he said jokingly. Yugi laughed, "Maybe, you never know. Just keep that card with you and if you ever need some help, think of me and the others, ok?"

-----

"How I got it, is really no concern of yours, Hermione. What your concern should be is my Soldier! Black Luster Soldier, attack Giant Rat!" he ordered.

Hermione winced as pain shot through her while her Giant Rat was sent to the Graveyard and her Life Points went down.

**B: 2400  
H: 1600**

"My Giant Rat's ability activates!" Hermione yelled, stumbling a bit, "When he's sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, I can special summon an Earth monster with 1500 or less than ATK points from my deck, and I choose my Rescue Cat (300/100),"

Brian watched as a small white kitten with black fur fringes and a little yellow helmet appeared on the field, mewing at the two humans. He just shrugged, "If that's the way you want it...fine,".

"That _is_ the way I want it, Brian!"

"Fine...then I'll end my turn with that...how does it feel Hermione?"

"How does what feel?" Hermione asked as she picked herself up from the floor, feeling the pain. Brian smiled slightly, "How does it feel to be in your first ever Shadow Game? Of course, it hurts when you get hit, but think of it as practice, in case you ever get stuck in one again,".

Hermione drew her card and smiled, "If I'm ever in one again, I know I could hold my own...I activate the effect of my Rescue Cat! By sending this card to the graveyard from the field, I can special summon two level three or lower Beast-type monsters from my deck. I choose my Whirlwind Weasel (500/1500) and my Guard Dog (1500/500). Come on out, you two!".

The kitten mewed and disappeared in a flash of light and two new animals appeared on the field. One was a small white weasel that had a small tornado cloud aroud it's legs, and the other was a large black dog with a gold harness on it.

_Reminds me of Lucien..._ Brian thought as he checked their points, "It don't matter, Hermione, those things don't have anything to take down my monsters...,".

"_These _two don't...but I know something that does. Since these were Special Summoned, I can normal Summon another monster. So, I sacrifice my Weasel and my Guard Dog to summon my Cosmo Queen (2900/2450)!".

Brian had to step back a bit as a form in purple robes and golden armor appeared on the field. From the robes, armor, and the headdress, it was an indeed a sight to behold.

"_This_ card is my special card, Brian...it's one of the first Duel Monster cards I ever got and everytime I needed her, she's never let me down...,".

_The Heart of the Cards doesn't just affect us...but it affects any duelist that plays? _Brian thought as Hermione inserted a couple of cards into the slots of her disk.

"I play the spell card, Fissure! This makes your weakest monster on the field go to the graveyard!"

Brian shook his head, "I got two that are the same strength!" he protested.

"It doesn't matter. It allows me to choose the target...and I choose the first Marauding Captain!"

Brian watched as one of his twin captains sank into a large crack, screaming as he went, "That all?" he asked evenly. Hermione shook her head, "I play the spell card, Book of Secret Arts! This powers up a Spellcaster monster of mine by 300 points!"

Cosmo Queen (3200/2750)

"Cosmo Queen, attack his other Captain! Cosmic Orb Attack!"

Brian covered his eyes as his remaining captain was obliterated, his cry echoing around him as his Life Points went down significantly.

**B: 400  
H: 1600**

"...dammit...,"

He fell to one knee, holding his side, the pain getting worse as the points went down, "I was looking for answer to the pain in my heart..but I'm getting more pain instead...where does this end?".

"It should end when you decide it to end, Brian. I end my turn,".

Brian glared at Hermione as he drew his next card, "Alright...you won't be able to stop this...I play the spell card, Riryoku! This allows me to take half of one of your monsters ATK points and add them to my monsters points! So my Black Luster Soldier gets 1600 points thanks to your Cosmo Queen!"

Cosmo Queen (1600/2750)  
Black Luster Soldier (4600/2500)

"Black Luster Soldier, attack Hermione's monster and end this duel! Give me the answer that I seek!"

Just before the warrior struck down the mage, Hermione pushed a button on her disk, "No! I activate my facedown card, Sakuretsu Armor! This trap destroys an attacking monster so that means your Soldier is destroyed and sent to the graveyard!"

"NO!!" Brian watched as his strongest monster was shattered into hundreds of pieces, leaving him open. He lowered his head, "Dammit...I end my turn,".

"...I'm sorry I couldn't give you the answer you wanted Brian...maybe in time, you'll find it yourself," Hermione said as she drew a card from her deck, "Cosmo Queen, Cosmic Orb Attack! Attack him directly!"

Brian yelled in agony as he was engulfed in the dark power of the Cosmo Queen and the Shadow Realm. _Why?! Why can I not find the answer I need!? WHAT AM I MISSING?! I DUELED AND I HAVE NO ANSWER! _he roared silently in his skull.

**B: 0  
H: 1600**

The darkness went away and the two of them found themselves in the castle once again. Hermione walked over to him and knelt down, "Are you alright?" she asked softly. Brian looked up at her, his lone eye welling up, "...I've been in this sorta game, before, Granger...don't worry about me,"

"That's not what I meant,"

"Yeah that _is_ what you meant...now, if you'll excuse me," Brian stood up and slung his disk and deck over his shoulder, "I got something I need to do," he murmured as he headed towards the door.

"But...Brian!"

_SLAM!_

"..."

-----

Brian stormed into his dormitory and ripped out his trunk out from under his bed. He undid the lock and saw the Millenium Gauntlet, shining dimly underneath it's wrapping. He slowly unwrapped the covering and held the heavy Item in his hand.

"You were on my arm at the duel, in the beginning...but what happened? Why did you leave?" he whispered. The Gauntlet began to vibrate violently and Brian dropped it, startled at the occurence. He stepped back a bit as it seemed to scuttle across the floor before coming to a stop at Yugi's bed.

Brian slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, picking up the Gauntlet as he did so. He looked at it for the longest time before sliding it onto his arm. It felt heavy indeed, given the gold that it was made of...but it felt heavier than normal. As if it was reflecting the heavy pain in his own heart. He moved his fingers around and listened to the clicking sound the covering made as he did.

"...do you have the answer I seek?" he whispered.


End file.
